Hogsmeade Was Just the Beginning
by joyfulibee
Summary: This is a sequel to Our Hogsmeade Trips. This is what happens during the summer after OHT finished. It like OHT was written before the last two books came out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter! I am sorry it took so long to get this posted. It may take a while between chapters as I am working on another story that has been taking a lot of my time.**

Chapter 1: Summer Begins

Ginny had been home for a week when her mother told her it was time to get up and that she had a visitor. She quickly got up and got dressed before walking down the stairs to see all her brothers lined up waiting for her. "Who is it mum?" She asked when she got to the foot of the stairs. She didn't have to wait long before she knew who it was.

"Hello Angelface." Draco said as she spotted him. He just smirked at the surprised look on his girlfriend's face.

She ran over to him and hugged him. "Hello Dragonboy. What brings you to the crowded pigsty?"

"I came to the lovely home of the fair Cinderella because I missed her. I must say that your house is very lovely. I am sorry I ever made fun of it Gin. I didn't realize how great it was. It is full of the love your family has shown in it."

"That is right and don't you forget it Mister!" Ginny answered him with a laugh. Her whole family was smiling at the exchange the young couple was having. They all could tell that the youngest Weasley had finally found someone who made her happy.

"I promise I won't. Actually I came over for a few reasons. One being I missed you. Two is to talk to Ron about helping me with a project. Three is to return a book to Professor Weasley. Fourth was to invite your whole family to our house for dinner tomorrow night. Finally I came because I wanted to see where my lovely girlfriend lived. I figured I couldn't just keep making fun of it without knowing what it looked like now that I am dating the Princess of this palace."

"Ah I see. So you have seen me. Have you talked to Ron or returned the book? Have you made your invitation yet and are you satisfied that you have enough material on my palace to keep making fun of it?"

"Yes I returned the book and I have talked to Ron. I have been here for an hour. I invited your family and they accepted. As for your palace I feel no longer compelled to make fun of your palace because it is truly a palace. It has housed the most beautiful princess for all these years so it must be a palace."

Her family was standing there with their mouths hanging open. Charlie recovered first. "Why don't you join us for breakfast Draco?"

"I don't want to be an imposition." Draco responded as Molly began setting the extra seat at the table.

"No imposition so sit!" Fred replied.

"No pranks Fred and George!" Ginny warned. "If I see one canary caramel or any of your other inventions I will personally hex you. I wouldn't even care if I got in trouble it would be worth it!"

"Man Draco has rubbed off on her." Percy said with a laugh that made the rest of the family look at him in shock. "Oh come on like you weren't all thinking it." He said defensively.

"Yeah but you never talk like that." Bill answered.

"Well I received a Christmas present that reminded me of what being a Weasley was really about!"

Ginny looked at Draco and he nodded his approval. "I have something I have wanted to tell you since Christmas but couldn't."

"What is that honey?" Molly asked her daughter.

"Draco was the person who brought all those gifts that I was to give in my name."

After many shocked looks along with gasps the group said their thank yous and told how much they loved their gifts. Before they could sit two people appeared in the fireplace. "Harry, Hermione welcome." Ginny said as she rushed over to hug her two friends.

"Hey Ginnygirl. I see your boyfriend beat us here." Harry said with a laugh before kissing her forehead. Draco just smiled at Harry. They had become good friends in the last few months.

"Hey Ginnybear." Hermione said as she hugged her younger friend.

"Well now that everyone is here let's eat." Molly said as she placed two more seats around the table.

As they ate they talked about Bill's upcoming wedding and about how prepared Charlie was to accompany Ginny. After breakfast Draco hugged and kissed Ginny goodbye before leaving with Ron. Harry and Hermione went with the two guys. Percy was helping Ginny with dishes while Charlie and Bill were outside working on the garden with the twins. "Ginny," Percy started. "You love him don't you? I mean I have noticed that it appears to be more than just friends."

"Yes Percy I love him and as he pointed out we are dating. Why do you ask?"

"I just can't get over how much he has changed. He is so different from what I remember. Ginny you have been good for him. Ginny did you know that I have asked Penelope to marry me?"

"Really and her answer was?"

"She said yes but only if I could have my little sister at my wedding singing."

"You are just saying that because you don't want to be the only Weasley boy to get married without me singing at his wedding."

"What about Ron? He hasn't proposed to Hermione yet!"

"Yeah but he will most likely have me sing at his wedding as well."

"True but you know that all of us love your voice Little Red."

Ginny blushed a bit at the compliment. "Percy can I ask what changed you?"

"It was my Christmas present. That book made me realize that my family should be the most important part of life because life is too fragile. We never know when we may lose someone dear to us so we should make the most of it."

"Well I like the change in you Perce."

"Gin I like Draco you know that right? I mean I never expected the changes in him to be so dramatic. Ron had told all of us about the changes Draco had went through and how he thought it was because of you. Draco loves you Gin."

"Yeah I know he does and that makes me very happy."

"I am happy for you Gin." Percy said as they finished the dishes and headed out to help the others in the garden.

Her five older brothers questioned her about Draco and what it was that she loved about him. "I can't say why I fell for him but I did. I know he was an insufferable git but he also showed me a different side without knowing he was showing it to me. I just fell for him because he was himself I guess."

When they had finished in the garden they all went in the house to get showers and relax the rest of the day.

Ginny was allowed the first shower since she was the only girl. She took a quick shower which surprised her brothers. Charlie was next to shower and while he was showering Ginny went into her room to get dressed. She hadn't taken off her robe when Fred, George, Bill, and Percy came to her door. They knocked and Ginny opened her door to let them in. "Can I help you?" She asked as they each took a seat on her floor or in her desk chair. Bill had taken the desk chair while Percy took a seat in the armchair by her window. Fred and George had chosen to sit on the floor so as to not dirty her bed.

"Ginny we just wondered if you were going to invite Draco to Bill's wedding." George said after a few minutes.

"Yes I was planning to if that was ok with Bill. Why?"

"Ginny I am happy that you are inviting him to my wedding. The reason we asked is because we want to know how serious this relationship has gotten." Bill said.

At that moment Charlie appeared in at the door. "William I don't think that is any of our business. Ginny is old enough to make those decisions without her brothers telling her what she should do. Do any of us listen to what the rest tell us is the right thing to do? Don't we usually do as we feel is right?" Charlie called over to Bill as he entered Ginny's room and took a seat on her bed.

"Thank you Charlie but I don't mind sharing that information. However if I tell you then you must tell me gentlemen. Understand?" She replied.

"Fine I will go first Gin. I am a virgin. I almost lost my virginity one night but as we got so close we almost couldn't turn back I thought of something that made me stop. I thought of how it would be to face my little sister. I would never be able to tell you that you should wait if I couldn't do it myself." Bill replied calmly. When he finished the rest looked shocked at him.

"I never knew that Bill." Fred was the first to snap out of his shock and say anything.

"I don't talk about it because it is private information but in this case I am willing to share. I plan to wait now until my wedding night which of course is less than a month away."

"That makes sense." George came back with.

"Well I guess I will go next than." Fred started before continuing on. "I had a chance but like Bill couldn't go though with it. I kept thinking of the example I was setting for Ron and Ginny. If I couldn't say no how could I expect them to. I also found that it wouldn't be as great as if I were married. I realized that I wasn't exactly in love with the girl I was with."

"My turn," George stated not surprised by his twin's story. Everyone else seemed to expect this from Fred as well. "I haven't lost my virginity yet. I have nothing more to say about it. Probably because I talked about it with the woman I have been with for so long and we both agreed to wait until we are married. Before her I never felt like any girl was worth that sort of thing."

Everyone smiled at George because they had also known him to be like his twin when it came to his virginity. "I guess I should tell you all that I am also a virgin. It isn't like I haven't had opportunities. It is just that none of the opportunities felt right." Percy stated quietly.

Again no one was shocked. Really they all knew that the Weasley boys had been brought up to respect a woman and to wait for marriage. Charlie decided he better answer the question too. "Ginny I will tell you that I am a virgin however it isn't because I chose to but because Christine would stop it from going too far. She would always remind me that I had five younger siblings to set an example for and how would I feel if it was Ginny losing her virginity before her wedding? That is one of the reason I love her so much. She never pressured me and was so supportive of my need to be a good big brother."

"I must say I am very proud of all my older brothers in this room right now. I also can look each and every one of you in the eye while telling you what I am about to tell you." Ginny started. "Draco and I have discussed the issue. We are both on the same page and we have agreed to wait. I mean if it is meant to be between us than it will only be that much better on our wedding day if we get married."

"Are you saying that both you and Draco are virgins?" Fred asked quietly.

"Yes that is exactly what she is saying Fred." Draco answered from the door where he stood with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Now I think it is our turn to answer that same question." Ron said pointing at Harry, Hermione, and himself.

"I am a virgin because I can't seem to stay in a relationship long enough to take it any farther than a kiss." Harry answered with a slight blush.

"I am a virgin too but that is because that is how I want it to be. I wanted my wedding night to be the first time and therefore a special night." Hermione responded next.

"I also am a virgin because that is what has been drilled into my head by my wonderful parents and my older brothers. I knew that if I ever did lose my virginity before my wedding night I wouldn't be able to face my family." Ron finally answered the question.

"I guess Mum and Dad raised all of us right! As for the other three I am glad that for whatever reason you have chosen the same path. Since you guys are a part of this family even if only an honorary part." Ginny told them with a smile.

Soon Bill was heading in for a shower while the rest left Ginny's room with the exception of Hermione. While Ginny dressed the girls talked about what had happened to them that day.

**Author Note: I want to thank all my reviewers from the last chapter of Our Hogsmeade Trips. So thank you Sarah, Oxymoron8, IcePrincessFireQueen, Morgan, Amanda and HawaiianNekoZuki07 for the reviews. Also thank you to everyone who read OHT and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the Sequel. I also need to thank my friend Erica for checking over this chapter. I am off to work on another story so more another time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner at the Manor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter! I am sorry it took so long to get this posted. It make take a while between chapters as I am working on another story that has been taking a lot of my time.**

Chapter 28: Dinner at the Manor

The next day Ginny and her family went to Draco's family home for dinner. "Mrs. Malfoy it is good to see you doing so well!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend's mother.

"Well it is all because of my son's girlfriend. She seems to be as stubborn and pushy as her mother was in school. That is if I remember correctly." Narcissa said with a laugh. "Molly am I right that she is definitely your daughter when it comes to her mental strength?"

"Yes Narcissa she is definitely like her mother when it comes to her stubborn streak. She is however much stronger in many ways than her mother I must admit." Molly responded with a smile.

"I don't know about that Molly. I mean you have dealt with Fred and George for so long that you have to be pretty strong. Not to mention Charlie and his work with the dragons. That isn't even bringing up your curse breaker son, Bill or your adventure seeking son, Ron. You haven't had much to worry about with Percy however Ginny's ordeal thanks to my late husband was something that had to take a great deal of strength from all of you when you found out it had been her involved. I really do apologize for what Lucius did to you Ginny and to your family I am truly sorry that I didn't know until it was all over or I would have made sure that it never happened to her." Narcissa replied with a look of hurt on her face.

Draco smiled at his mother knowing this was a hard thing for her to do. He knew she wanted Ginny and her family to like her since she wanted him to be happy. "Mother I am sure that Ginny doesn't blame you for what my father did. Am I right Gin?"

"That is very right as I told Draco I don't blame you or Draco for what Lucius did to me. I feel that even if you knew it would have only been worse for you had you tried to stop him from doing what he was going to do." Ginny said with a gentle smile on her face. "Besides had he not done it I wouldn't be as strong as I am now. I wouldn't have had the strength to endure this last year and all that transpired during it."

"Well in that case I am glad it was you instead of someone else who endured that event because I don't think many people would look at it that way. Most would have completely shut down and maybe even done damage to themselves."

"Too true Narcissa. Too true." Molly stated and Arthur nodded his agreement. All of Ginny's brothers looked very proud of their little sister.

"Well with all of that discussed shall we all go sit in the sitting room while we wait for dinner?" Narcissa answered back.

"Yes I think we shall." Molly replied and began to follow Narcissa with the rest of the family coming behind her except Ginny. Ginny stayed behind with Draco for a moment.

"Are you alright Gin?" Draco asked with great concern in his eyes.

"I am fine Draco but I feel like I need to lie down for a moment." Ginny said with a little yawn. She was looking quite tired and that is why Draco was worrying about her.

"Alright follow me." Draco said as he started up the staircase. He quickly led her to his room. "You can lay down here. I will send Hermione up later to tell you when dinner is ready. If you need anything just snap your fingers and one of the house elves will come to check on you. Ok?"

"Thanks Draco." She said as she laid herself down on the bed.

"Sweet dreams my dear and just remember I love you." He answered just as he reached the door.

"I love you too Draco." Ginny told him as he opened the door. He turned back and smiled at the beautiful girl lying on his bed. She was already asleep which made Draco feel a rush of relief.

When he came back into the sitting room there was many questioning looks directed at him. "Ginny wasn't feeling very well. I took her to my room where she could rest for a little while before dinner. I hope no one minds but Ginny was looking pretty wore out." Draco answered them before anyone could ask.

"Yes I noticed that too. I had asked her at home if something was wrong but she said she was fine just hadn't slept too much last night." Charlie told Draco.

"Hermione, I told Ginny you would let her know when dinner is ready. Is that ok?"

"Yes Draco that is fine." Hermione came back with while smiling at the fact that Draco was being so wonderful to his girlfriend.

After a while of talking about all sorts of things it was time for dinner. Hermione went to get Ginny up. "Ginny are you awake?"

"Yeah Hermione I am awake and I am better now. You know I have been awake for a few minutes thinking about all that has happened this last year."

"Want to tell me more?"

"Not right now but later tonight I will tell you more."

"Good I can't wait. Should we head down to dinner so that your wonderful boyfriend doesn't worry about you?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Yeah we should." Ginny said with a soft laugh. "You know if anyone had told me that Draco Malfoy would one day not only be my boyfriend but also very concerned with my well being I would have laughed my head off at them?"

"Yeah I realize that Gin but I am so glad he is. He seems so different since he found you."

The two girls walked down and joined the rest as they walked into the dining room. They all took their seats. Narcissa was at the head of the table with Arthur and Molly on either side of her. Next to Molly were Christine, Charlie, Ginny, Draco, Bill, and Fleur. Next to Arthur were Percy, Penelope, Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. The group talked about the jobs the graduates were just about to start. They also talked about Ginny's last year at Hogwarts. They talked about Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George's weddings and how Ginny was going to sing at all of them. "Ginnygirl who are you going to have accompanying you on piano for each wedding?" Harry asked when they were talking about the weddings.

"Well for Charlie and Christine's wedding they have asked Draco to accompany me since he has been working with me on the music for a while now. For Bill and Fleur's wedding you all know Charlie will be accompanying me. For Fred and Angelina's wedding Ron will accompany me. For George and Katie's wedding it will be Percy accompanying me. Percy and Penelope's wedding will have Bill accompanying me. When Ron marries Hermione if they want me to sing at their wedding it will be George accompanying me. Fred will accompany me if I ever have to sing at Harry's wedding so therefore all except Harry will accompany me at someone's wedding."

"Wait one minute Ginny! What makes you think I will want you singing at my wedding?" Ron said a bit pink in the face from Ginny's comment about his marriage to Hermione.

"I am just saying if you want me to I will!"

"Alright than what makes you say I will marry Hermione?"

"Who else could put up with you?"

"You are funny little sister!"

"You know something Ronald she is right no other woman could put up with you the way I do?" Hermione put in.

"Yeah I know." Ron said as the rest of the family started laughing softly.

The group continued to talk about everything they could think of. Soon it was time for the Weasley family to head home. They thanked Draco and his mother for having them over. Once back at the Burrow Ginny was pulled aside by two of her brothers and led outside for a little sibling chat. Christine, Fleur, Penelope, Angelina, and Katie had all went home. Hermione was chatting with Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Harry about their plans for the next week. Molly was knitting while Arthur was reading.

"Ginbug is everything alright? I mean you have been a bit quieter than usual and you weren't feeling well earlier." Charlie asked his little sister.

"I am fine just too much has happened this last year. I am so glad that you will be with me this next year at school. I mean every year I have been at Hogwarts with at least one brother. My first and second years there were Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. During my third year there were Ron, Fred, and George. However in the fourth year Fred and George left part way through leaving only Ron. Then this last year I had Ron for the whole year and then the twins for most of the year while after Christmas I also had you there. I just don't think I could survive this year without you there Charlie. The only brother who hasn't been there with me at all during my years at Hogwarts was Bill. I guess I have been thinking a lot about this next year." Ginny finally confessed one of the problems she had been having.

"Ginny is that all it is?" Bill questioned her. He was a lot like Dumbledore as was Charlie they always could see right through Ginny.

"Of course that isn't all of it Bill. I have been thinking about how all of you boys are engaged or almost engaged. I just feel a little left out of your lives. I feel like you are always rushing off to be with your fiancées or girlfriends. I appreciate the fact that all of you have accepted Draco and have treated him as a part of the family."

"Ginny you know that we will always be here for you. Also I think maybe we should have a Weasley family reunion. What do you think?" Charlie concluded.

"Yes I know you will always be here for me. What do you mean a Weasley family reunion?"

"I mean that we will get together just Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, you, and me. We will all go out to eat a week before Bill's wedding. Then we will do it again the week before Fred's and again a week before each sibling's wedding so that we can talk about everything we use to talk about. How would that be Ginbug?" Charlie asked his favorite little sibling.

"Great if everyone agrees. Plus no bringing along our significant others before or after we are married. Plus we have to do this once a month from now on. I mean even after we are married I don't want to lose the bond we have. Do you think everyone will agree?" She looked at both brothers.

"Yes they will Gingerspice. Come on we know how to handle them!" Bill responded quickly.

"That is right we know how to handle the other boys. So does the princess of the family like the plan?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Definitely so when can we tell the others?"

"Right now come on let's go tell them." Charlie said grabbing his little sister by the hand and dragging her into the house.

When they told the others there was no whining and no protesting. Harry and Hermione even said it was a good idea. Apparently Hermione and Harry had started noticing the change in Ginny's attitude each time she was around her brothers' fiancées or girlfriends. With that issue settle Ginny excused herself and made her way to bed. A couple of minutes later Hermione kissed Ron goodnight and then hugged each of the other boys before making her way to Ginny's room where she would be sleeping.

"Ginny are you awake?" She asked as she noticed the younger girl sitting in her armchair looking out the window with a sad expression her face.

"Yeah I am awake Hermione. Did you want a little girl talk?"

"Yes I would but only if you're up for it." The older girl responded.

"Hermione you know I love you like a sister right and you know that I don't want to exclude you or Harry from our family get together plans but I really need sometime alone with my brothers?"

"Yes Ginny I know that. I wouldn't dream of having it any other way. I love your family and I have seen the way you care about one another. I know how important this time is for all of you. Whether or not the boys admit it they too want that time with one another and you. They all have had someone there with them from the family for most of their years at Hogwarts except Bill and maybe Charlie. Relax Gin I wouldn't want to see you or any of your brothers unhappy. Therefore if any of the other girls give you trouble or if Draco does I will take care of them for you." Hermione said as Ginny finally looked at her. After a good laugh and chatting for a little while longer the girls finally turned in for the night.

The next few days flew by with everyone busy preparing for Bill and Fred's weddings. Draco and Ginny went out a couple of times. As they had all promised the Weasley children got together for dinner a week before Bill's wedding. None of the significant others minded and they all seemed to like the idea that the seven siblings get together once a month with no one else around.

"Ron that is so gross." Ginny said as they sat talking while waiting for their food.

"What is Gin?" Ron asked as he finished blowing his nose.

"Go wash your hands you idiot!" Ginny gave as her only reply.

"Man Gin what is your problem?"

"Ron you just blew your nose in front of us and that is gross now go wash your hands before the food comes." Ginny answered her older brother who was acting stupid.

"Ginny is right Ron that is gross." Percy agreed with his little sister with a smile.

"Of course Percy would agree with Gin." Ron answered with a frown.

"I think we all agree with her Ronald!" Charlie scolded.

They were seated around a table in a restaurant in Diagon Alley. They had all agreed to meet there so that the twins and Bill would be able to come straight from work. After Bill, Fred, and George nodded their agreement to this statement Ron got up defeated and went to wash his hands.

"Ginny what is new with you?" Fred asked. "I mean we haven't talked to you much lately."

"Well let me think. I took an N.E.W.T. a whole year early. Also I have a new boyfriend. I got to be a part of the graduation of Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and several of my other friends including my boyfriend. I have been a perfect for two years now. I was in the hospital wing at school because a Bludger hit me. I was lucky that my boyfriend caught me before I hit the ground. I have now got five of my six brothers planning their weddings. I have been getting special tutoring from Snape and Dumbledore. I had the chance to punish four of my six brothers and let me tell you that went really well. I finally got to see the prank war end. All in all the year was a great one. I may even be starting a business of my own when I graduate."

"That is awesome sis." George said. Ron who had been back for a few moments laughed at the memories Ginny was bringing up.

"Oh come on Gin! Don't forget to tell them about your little show with Harry or about the secret meetings with Draco." Ron had taken to calling Draco by his first name shortly after he found out about Ginny's dating him.

"Fine Ron I will tell them how Harry and I had you believing we might be dating. Actually Harry had Ron believing for a short time that I had lost my virginity in the locker rooms after practice one night. Harry and I had stayed late for the first time so that I could go to the practice I had with Draco. Charlie had talked Harry into helping me cover my meetings so Ron wouldn't know. However when we got back we told Ron what had happened in the locker room without adding details which made it sound like I had lost my virginity to Harry in the locker room. We soon did explain the details and Ron relaxed a bit however when Harry kissed me Ron automatically started planning my wedding to Harry."

"I did not!" Ron said red in the face.

Everyone had a good laugh about what Ginny had said. They continued to question one another about the last year and laughed about everything that had happened. They all realized how special this evening was. Suddenly a flash of light caught Ginny's eye and she stood up quickly moving toward it with her fist balled up.

"What are you doing Ginny?" Charlie asked jumping up and moving toward his sister.

"Colin what are you doing here? Harry isn't with us tonight you know? What are you doing taking pictures of my brothers and me? I am waiting." She said with an impatient tap of her foot.

"I am not looking for Harry. I knew it was you and your brothers however I wanted to get a picture for you guys to have a memory of the night. Hermione and Harry set me up to it saying this was a special night. They also told me that Bill is getting married next week so the next family get together would have one less single person at it. I was hoping that each time you get together for the last time before someone gets married I could take a picture of you together. Is that alright with you?" The young boy asked his friend.

"Sure Colin but next time warn us because otherwise you might end up a flat pancake and your camera would be smashed to pieces. I may be a girl but I have six older brothers that I have fought with all my life. Therefore I know how to beat you up." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Got it Gin I won't sneak up on you! Would you all get together and I will take one more picture before I leave?"

They did as asked and he took the picture then turned to leave. However just before he left he turned back and told them he would send them all a copy of the pictures by owl in a few days. "See you all next month." He finished.

The seven Weasley children continued to visit for a while longer since they had all finished eating before Colin had come by. They had all agreed to go back to the Burrow for the night so when they finished they took turns flooing back. When they all arrived home they played a few of games of cards before they turned in for the night. Molly and Arthur joined them for a couple of games before they turned in for the night.

**Author Note: Thank you to all who came back to check out the sequel to Our Hogsmeade Trips. I especially want to thank my reviewers who left me comments on the first chapter. Sarah, Morgan, and Oxymoron8 thank you for reviewing glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Well off to work on more writing. - Joy**


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter! I am sorry it took so long to get this posted. It make take a while between chapters as I am working on another story that has been taking a lot of my time.**

Chapter 3: Wedding Preparations

The next week brought Bill's wedding and much stress in their household. Their mum was making all the food for the wedding with a little help from Hermione, Ginny, Penelope, Angelina, Katie, Fleur, and Fleur's mum. However they still needed places to cook some of it. Angelina and Katie along with Hermione took some of it to their houses to finish. Penelope also took some of it to her house however that wasn't enough since they were cooking for quite a large group. "Mum maybe Mrs. Malfoy would let me use her kitchen to do some of the cooking." Ginny finally stated.

"Well try it Ginny dear."

So Ginny quickly went to the fireplace and contacted Draco. "Hey sweetie can I talk to your mother?"

"Sure what is wrong?" Draco said with worry in his voice.

"Nothing but I think your mum will be able to help me out of a bind."

"Alright I will be right back." With that Draco disappeared for a moment only to return with his mother next to him.

"Ginny dear what is wrong? How can I help?" Narcissa asked with concern.

"Is there anyway I can come over and use your kitchen to cook some of the food for the wedding? We had to take some of it to Katie, Hermione, Angelina, and Penelope's houses. I think Christine, Fleur, and Fleur's mother have already left with some of it to cook at their houses as well but we still need some place to finish the rest." Ginny explained quickly.

Narcissa looked at her son with relief and then smiled back at the young girl. "That is absolutely no problem Ginny however next time don't worry me like that ok dear?"

"Sorry Mrs. Malfoy I am just stressed out about the wedding. Charlie and I still have to practice the music again but haven't had the chance since I have been so busy helping today."

"Bring him along and we will get the house elves to watch the food while you practice. Then Charlie, Draco, and I will help you get the food back to your house ok?"

"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy. I am sure glad you can help us!" Ginny said as she backed out of the fire to see her mum smiling.

"Go get Charlie and your music while I hand pack the stuff up for you to take."

"Thanks mum." Ginny said as she went to find Charlie who was working out in the garden with Fred, George, Harry, and Ron. She told him the plan and he went to shower quickly while she rounded up the music. Soon they were apparating into the Malfoy manor with several shrunken bundles. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy. Hey Draco dear can you help me with these bundles?"

Draco took the bundles Ginny handed him and than Charlie did the spell to resize them. Soon after that Charlie enlarged his bundles as well than handed them to Draco who had just returned from the kitchen after giving the other bundles to the house elves. "Is that all of it? By the sounds of it you had a lot more to cook than this." Mrs. Malfoy said as she looked from one Weasley to the other.

Ginny and Charlie looked at one another. "Isn't that a quite a bit to do any way? I mean times that by about eight kitchens." Ginny finally responded just as Draco started back into the room.

"Well you could have brought it all here and we could have gotten it done in no time Ginny. For Fred's wedding have your mother come here to do the cooking and bring your future sisters-in-law as well as your sister-in-law along. We will have it all done with in a few hours next time. Deal Ginny Dear? Oh and please stop calling me Mrs. Malfoy. You may call me Narcissa or Mum. Since you are dating my son I don't like the formality you have with me missy. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes madam you are making yourself as clear as glass. So are you sure Mum that you want that many Weasley women invading your home? I mean we are a demanding bunch even when they aren't technically Weasleys yet they know how to act like they are." Ginny said with a smile.

Draco smiled at the way it sounded having his girlfriend call his mother Mum. It made him love her more than ever and he didn't think that was possible. "That is better Ginny. Yes I am sure I wouldn't mind having that many of your family here cooking. I love working with other women who are demanding. Besides it is the least I can do for your family after everything you did from my son. You have been the best thing that has ever happened to him and I am grateful for that. Now Draco honey show Ginny and Charlie where they can practice." Narcissa said as she grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I am going to visit Molly for a while and see if I can't get her to bring more of the cooking here so we can visit while the house elves help us finish the work."

"Alright Mum thanks for all the help. I know my whole family will appreciate the help relieving some of Mum's stress. She gets stressed out whenever there are that many people to cook for." Ginny responded with a smile before following Draco and Charlie out of the room. She noticed Draco and Charlie smiling at her. All she could do was smile back at her two favorite guys.

Once they reach the room Charlie and Ginny did a quick run through some warm-up exercises before running though the rest of the music. However before they got to the first song they heard Draco talking to the two mothers. Soon after that the two mothers were following Draco into the room. "Hey you two how is it coming?" Molly asked her children.

"Well we just finished warming up. Now we are going to run though the music would you like to stay and watch?" Ginny asked the group of three.

"That would be great right Molly? I mean the house elves have every thing under control." Narcissa responded. "Besides I have heard a lot of good things about Ginny's singing from Draco and from her family so I would like to hear it for myself."

"I agree that it would be lovely to hear them practice." Molly stated as she noticed Ginny blushing from what Narcissa had said.

"Alright than it is settled you will stay so why don't you have a seat and relax?" Ginny told them and then turned to Charlie. "Which song are we suppose to do first?"

"I think this one!" Charlie answered with a smile as he showed her the music for the first song.

"Oh yeah that is right." Ginny grinned at her older brother as he played the opening bars to a song she had written with him for their brother's wedding.

Then she began to sing the words she now knew by heart.

Just when my world was growing dark and cold

You entered in and changed the gray skies to blue

All you ever had to do was speak my name or touch my hand

And I found myself lost in your world

This is the moment I will always remember

The smile on your face reminds me how lucky I am

As we pledge our love for eternity

May our love show in our actions and words

So that others may know the truth of the pledge we made here in this place

As Ginny sang this part she saw the three watching them exchange looks of surprise. It was the most beautiful song they had heard.

Just when it felt love would never come my way

You entered in and took my hand to guide me

Down the right path to where love

Grows as beautiful as the roses

This is the moment I will always remember

The smile on your face reminds me how lucky I am

As we pledge our love for eternity

May our love show in our actions and words

So that others may know the truth of the pledge we made here in this place

The song had gotten to the two women watching and they were now crying. Draco sat with a look of love on his face. He watched his girlfriend and thought about all they had went through to get them to the place they were at now.

I had never dreamed love could be

So beautiful and full of color

You took me by surprise when you appeared from out of the blue.

This is the moment I will always remember

The smile on your face reminds me how lucky I am

As we pledge our love for eternity

May our love show in our actions and words

So that others may know the truth of the pledge we made here in this place

This is the moment I will always remember

The smile on your face reminds me how lucky I am

As she finished singing and Charlie ended with the few closing bars Ginny noticed a handkerchief being offered to each of the mothers. They weren't just any handkerchiefs but rather they were the ones she gave Draco for Christmas. Both mothers smiled and accepted them. "Draco dear where did you get these lovely handkerchiefs?" Draco's mother asked him.

"Ginny made them for me for Christmas." Draco said with much pride in his girlfriend.

"Really Ginny dear? Well I must say they are beautiful. Is there any chance if I paid you that you could make me a few?" She asked the young girl.

"No." Ginny replied before pulling out a box and handing it to the woman. "I already made you a couple I however forgot them the night we came over for dinner."

Narcissa opened the box and found two beautifully designed handkerchiefs in it. The box was also very lovely with a picture of a dragon hand painted on it. "Where did you get this box Ginny?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It is beautiful and I like that you chose a dragon for me."

"Well thank you for the compliment. I chose the dragon because I love dragons and you named your son Draco which means dragon."

"I love dragons too Ginny and that is why I named my son Draco." The older woman replied with a smile.

"I didn't know that mum." Draco said surprised.

"Well that is why you are named Draco. Now what did you mean thank you for the compliment Ginny?"

"May I answer this Gin?" Draco looked at his girlfriend. When she nodded he went on to tell his mother. "Ginny hand paints the boxes she gives the handkerchiefs she sells in however she also does it for those she just gives away too."

"Wow Ginny you should own your own business when you graduate Hogwarts." Narcissa said with a smile.

"That is what everyone tells me but that will take a lot of money. So that dream will have to wait a while." Ginny replied simply before turning to her brother and pointing to the next song. He nodded his head and they continued practicing without saying another word.

When they had finished running through the music they sat down with the three people who had watched them. "Well they don't tell tales about you now do they Ginny?" Narcissa asked the young girl with a smile.

"I don't understand what you mean." She responded quietly.

"You have a very lovely voice and use it very well. You should come over anytime and feel free to practice here. I am sure Draco would love to practice with you since he didn't get much chance to practice when he was younger. His father hated the piano. I am grateful that Arthur didn't have that same problem with your sons Molly. Also tell your boys they may come over anytime as well."

After visiting for a while they heard a noise in the other room so they went to investigate. "Is Ginny here?" Hermione's voice could be heard as they got closer to the room.

"What is wrong Hermione?" Ginny said as she ran ahead of the others noticing the worried look on Hermione's face.

"I really need to talk to you." Hermione said with tears building up in her eyes. Just as she finished saying this Ron appeared in the fireplace behind her.

"Hermione I think you and I need to talk." Ron said with a look of regret on his face.

"Somebody better tell me what the hell has happened!" Ginny demanded surprising Charlie, Draco, and the two mothers. "I don't appreciate being kept in the dark. The last time somebody did that to me caused a lot of pain for others as well as me and I don't want to go through that again."

"Ginny I need to have an emergency girl talk with you and then I will explain!" Hermione said with a frown.

"Draco can we borrow your room for a few minutes?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. You and Hermione both know where it is so go ahead and go up." Draco responded.

"Thank you Dragonboy." Ginny said with a smile before leading Hermione to the stairs.

"You are welcome Angelface." Draco responded with a blush. Both mothers and Charlie grinned at the young man with the girlfriend that has him wrapped around her finger.

"Ron why don't you join Charlie and me out in the garden so you can tell us what is going on?" Draco asked.

Ron agreed and the three boys headed out to the garden so they could talk. Ginny looked out of Draco's window and saw three of her favorite men talking very comfortable together. "Hermione what did Ron do this time?"

"Ron didn't do anything wrong for a change. It was me. I brought up the issue of where our relationship was going. I just can't help but feel he doesn't care about me anymore Gin." Hermione said as she started crying.

"Hermione that is a lot of rubbish because I know Ron loves you more than life itself. You are his favorite subject. If Hogwarts would have taught a class on the life of Hermione Granger he would have took it. Please stop crying Hermione I know he can be an idiot at times but he loves you so just relax. It will all work out I promise." Ginny said and then turned back to the window. She saw her brother Charlie sitting on one side of Ron while Draco sat on the other. She smiled when she seen Draco hug Ron.

"I know I messed up with Hermione. It is just I have been nervous about the plans lately so I know she is beginning to think I don't care for her. I just want the whole thing to be perfect I don't want this to be like everything else I do. I want it to be memorable because it was beautiful not because I was a clumsy oaf." Ron said before breaking down in tears. Draco hugged his girlfriend's brother.

"Ron, I have an idea of how you can get back on her good side as well as get what you want." Draco said as he thought of a great plan that would work to win the woman's heart over and would make Ron look like the greatest man in the world.

"What is it Draco?" Charlie asked as he noted the fact that Ron was hugging Draco back.

Draco quickly explained the plan to his girlfriend's two brothers and they both laughed.

"That is perfect Draco. Thank you for the help." Ron finally said with a smile before the boys walked back inside.

A knock came on Draco's bedroom door a few minutes later. "Yes?" Ginny asked as she walked to the door.

"Ginbug it is me." Charlie responded.

"What can I do for you Charliebear?" Ginny asked as she opened the door.

"Would you ladies please join us downstairs for a few minutes? Ron has something to say to Hermione and I feel she should hear it." Charlie said with a look that told Ginny what was about to happen.

"Come on Hermione I have a feeling Charlie is right." With this Hermione walked with the two Weasley children downstairs. As they started down the stairs Draco handed Hermione a flower with a note attached.

"What does it say Hermione?" Ginny asked smiling.

Hermione opened it and read the note aloud. "I know I have made mistakes and that I am a clumsy oaf but there is one thing that never changes." Hermione looked confused at this since that was all the note said.

The boys smiled at her confusion because everything was going according to plan. The group continued on. They soon came upon Mrs. Malfoy who handed Hermione another flower with yet another note. Again Hermione read the note out loud. "That one thing is my love for you. I know I often disappoint you. The thing I love most about you is…" Again confusion registered on her face.

Again they continued on. This time they reached Molly and she handed another flower with another note to Hermione. It was also read aloud. "That you never seem to care how stupid I am but you still love me with an unconditional love. But that isn't the only thing I love about you. I just ask that you…" Again she looked a bit confused but allowed herself to be moved forward.

This time they were stopped by Harry who held out the next flower and note. She again read it aloud. "Please forgive me. I may not be the smartest male you know but…" This time her face soften she sort of knew Ron was up to something that would melt her heart and make her forget the fight they had.

They continued on again. "But I know that you are the smartest, most beautiful, and absolutely the most…" Charlie had handed her this flower.

Once again they continued on to be met by Fred holding out the next flower and note. "Perfect woman I know. So Hermione Jane Granger I need to know one thing…"

When they got to George he handed Hermione another flower with another note. "Will…"

The next flower was handed to her by Percy. "You…"

Then it was Bill holding out a flower. "Be…"

Another flower was handed to her as she met up with Arthur Weasley. "My…"

She was almost sure she knew what was coming next but she was surprised when she found another flower handed to her by her own mother. "Dance…"

She then met her father with another flower. "Partner…"

At this she saw that she had been led into a room with a piano where Ron sat playing their song. As she got closer she noticed another flower beside him on the bench with a note. She picked it up and read aloud. "For the rest of our lives?"

She was amazed that her boyfriend had remembered the one thing they had always laughed about being their biggest mistake. They always laughed at the fact they had been so stupid in their fourth year and had gone with other people when all they wanted was to go together. Their song was a muggle song called "Save the Last Dance for me." It was a beautiful song that summed up how they both felt about their relationship.

As he finished the song he turned to her with everyone watching. He willed himself not to go red in the face. He smiled at her before standing up and moving to kneel in front of her on one knee. "What I am trying to say with all these flowers which are beautiful but can not compare to your loveliness is will you marry me? I know I don't deserve someone as great as you but I love you with all my heart. I may not be rich but I promise you will never have to want for the things you need. So Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled down at Ron forgetting everyone else in the room for a few minutes. "Ronald Weasley you are too good to be true and I am the one who doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you. You are rich with love and that is the one thing that makes me love you above all things. I may not deserve you but unfortunately you are now stuck with me for eternity because yes I will marry you." With this everyone in the room applauded the young couple as Ron motioned Draco over before kissing Hermione.

"It isn't much but it is the best I could afford." Ron said as he took the box from Draco. He opened it and held it out to his fiancée who gasped with delight at the beautifully simple ring. It was similar to the one Charlie had given Christine. Draco had laughed when Ron had chosen a simple gold band with a little heart shaped Sapphire because it was Hermione's birthstone.

"It is perfect!" Hermione stated simply before hugging and kissing the man she loved. Soon everyone was congratulating the pair.

"So Ginny how many does that make?" Charlie asked with a laugh since the others didn't know what he meant other than Draco.

"Let me think for moment. Bill, Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, and Ron make my task complete. I have six out of six or should I say six out of seven since you prefer that Charlie?"

"Yes it does make six out of seven but I have a feeling that one won't be far behind." Charlie said with a laugh looking from Draco to Ginny and back.

"What are you two talking about?" Bill asked confused and everyone else looked relieved that he had asked.

"Ginny said she only had to get three or was it two more engaged?" Draco started with a laugh at the look Charlie had just given him and Ginny. "It was a joke Charlie and she had about her brothers getting married before her. It was the day that Charlie proposed to Christine."

"Oh now I get it." Bill said laughing. "I am grateful that I got to witness this happy occasion Ron and I am guaranteed to always remember the anniversary of your engagement since it was the day before my wedding. However I need to get back to work as does everyone else so Ron congratulations but I must go."

Ron hugged his brothers and the rest of the group gathered before they all left leaving Hermione, Draco, Charlie, Ginny, Molly, and Narcissa. "Ron may I ask how long you had been planning this proposal?" Hermione asked him.

"Um well I must admit this wasn't my original plan but my original plan was making me so nervous that you were starting to believe I didn't care. So when I explained to Charlie and Draco what was wrong Draco came up with the plan. The two guys helped me quickly set everything up and get everyone here including your parents so that you would have a memorable proposal. I am sorry it wasn't my own idea but it actually was much better than my own. Ginny you are a lucky lady to have a boyfriend who would do something so nice for your brother."

"It was wonderful Ron." Hermione said and than hugged him again before hugging Draco and telling him, "thank you for helping him out. However how did you know about the dance thing?"

"Oh that was all Ron." Draco said smiling at the man who was now becoming a good friend to him. "Oh and Ron Ginny isn't the lucky one I am!"

"I think we both are lucky, Dragonboy. You and I have each other which is a lot considering our pasts." Ginny responded before hugging Draco and kissing his cheek. Not long after this the group was carrying stuff back to the Burrow. Ginny excused herself and went to her bedroom to pack some of her belongings so that she could finish moving with her parents the next week.

Author Note: Thanks for having so much patience with me since I took so long to update. Now to the reviewers: Thank you Oxymoron8 for the review I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. Thank you Morgan for reviewing hope it is still living up to its awesomeness. Thank you IcePrincessFireQueen for the review I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Sarah thank you for the review I hope this is still living up to the way you expect them to go. Well all I need to get some rest so I will end it here. Hope you are all doing well! Take care. Joy


	4. Chapter 4 Memories and Powers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter! I am sorry it took so long to get this posted. It make take a while between chapters as I am working on another story that has been taking a lot of my time.**

Chapter 4: Memories and Powers

"Ginny?" Draco's voice came from her doorway.

"Hi Draco sorry about leaving you with my family downstairs but I had a lot of packing to do."

"It is alright is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Nope I just finished. All I have left now is the items I will need until we finish moving." She said before taking his hand and walking with him downstairs.

"Ginny is everything ok?" Draco asked as he stopped her halfway down the stairs and pulled her into a hug. His face registered a look of concern.

"Everything is fine Draco dear but why do you ask?"

"Gin you know I love you right? My reasons for questioning you are that you have been quiet since Ron proposed to Hermione and you have been looking sick lately. Ginny maybe you should have the blood tests run to see if you do have that disease you mentioned earlier this year and if you do what you can do to keep it in check." Draco responded with a look that melted Ginny's heart and she couldn't even be upset about his pushiness about her disease.

"Draco I know you love me but I don't understand why you are so worried about my disease."

"Ginny I just don't think I could handle losing you. I mean you did say something about if it isn't kept regulated you could die from it. However mind telling me why you have been so quiet since Ron proposed to Hermione?"

"I am just worried about this next year I guess. I always knew I would miss my brothers, Harry, and Hermione but now I am going to miss the thing that has made this last year the greatest year I had at Hogwarts."

"Oh and what is that?"

"That thing is actually a person and that person is you."

"Gin I will miss you too but I promise I will visit on some of the Hogsmeade weekends provided you aren't meeting with your brothers on those weekends. I will have to make sure that Dumbledore doesn't pair my woman with someone who may steal her away from me." Draco said with a smile before pulling his little red head into a hug. He then dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Now should we rejoin the group?"

"Yeah maybe we better before they think we are doing something we aren't suppose to be doing."

"One more thing before we rejoin the group."

"Alright what is it?"

"Will you get the test done if I do it with you? I mean if I go and have my blood drawn at the same time."

"I guess so but why are you pushing this issue?"

"Ginny did I ever mention I know about Diabetes already? I was only faking the stupid act before. You see I know a lot about Diabetes and I happened to have it myself. The test isn't bad and I am due to have another one done anyway so why not do it together?"

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny shouted which caused her mother and his to appear at the foot of the stairs.

"What is wrong Gin?" Her mother asked.

"What did you do to her Draco?" His mother asked him.

"Nothing is wrong mum." Ginny responded before turning back to Draco who was slightly red in the face.

"I um kind of messed up by not being truthful with Ginny back in February. I never mentioned that I have Diabetes when she told me that they believe she may have it but that she hasn't been tested. I was planning on telling her around the time I went in for my checkup if we were still friends and asking her to go with me so she could get her test done too. I guess I should have been up front back then but I just wasn't ready to be open about anything at that time. I was still dealing with my father and the fact he wanted me to be a deatheater. I was worried that Ginny would hate me for anything I told her even if it meant we had something in common." Draco said as he felt Ginny's hand move from his and unto his shoulders. She guided him so that he was facing her.

"I am alright with the way I found out I just felt a little dumb for the way I acted that day. I mean you had to have known about the symptoms I was showing but you didn't say anything."

"Hey Angelface did it ever occur to you that I had always took you to lunch early enough that you didn't get weak until that one time? Did you ever notice that I always picked up a couple of special kinds of candy? I normally only picked up one but once I figured out your symptoms I started getting an extra one especially when we started tutoring one another and practicing together."

"I guess I never paid that much attention to what you picked up. I also never paid attention to when we went to eat. You and I were usually fighting by that time so it wasn't exactly on my mind as to when we were eating." Ginny replied with a laugh. Before moving her hands to Draco's back and rubbing his back gently. Both of the mothers were laughing along with her and Draco. She couldn't believe she was even more in love with this man standing before her.

Draco dropped his head down a bit and kissed his girlfriend with a bit more passion than usual. When he pulled back from her he noted her cheeks were pink. "I can't believe how easy it is to get you to blush Gin." He whispered into her ear.

"This is the first time you have kissed me like that in front of our mothers." She whispered back in his ear. With that they both laughed.

They pulled apart and walked down the stairs to join the waiting mothers. "You two sure are affectionate now aren't you?" Molly teased the young couple.

"Mrs. Weasley your daughter is a true woman. She knows how to bring the best out in a boy. She can light up a room with her smile or frighten the whole room with one glare. So I have learned that being affectionate with her is much better than causing her to get mad at me." Draco said with a smile.

"Well Draco I am sure my daughter is a real woman who knows how to handle any male turning him to jello. She does have a smile that lights the room and she definitely has the Weasley glare which can make anyone shake in fear. However I have noticed that she has chosen to date a true man. This man has a smirk that can make you hate him until you see the smile beneath that smirk." Molly responded to Draco.

"You know something Molly?" Narcissa suddenly spoke up.

"What is that Narcissa?"

"I am sure I want my son to end up with this young lady because she has a special way of handling him. I haven't seen him this happy in all of his life. Ginny dear do you know how much Draco has endured over the years? I mean do you know why he has been as bitter toward you and your brothers over the years?"

"I can only imagine. I know some of it however when the time is right Draco will tell me. We have been though a lot this last year that included sharing our secrets of the past but we both held back a bit I am very sure of that." Ginny said as she heard a noise by the fireplace.

"Hello Molly, Narcissa, Ginny, and Draco. I see that you have started mending the broken fences between the two families. This pleases me because I know that with both families together the rest of the wizarding world will be more willing to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore said as he saw the young girl holding the young man's hand tight in her hand.

"Professor Dumbledore it is good to see you again. May I ask what brings you to our little home?" Ginny asked her favorite headmaster.

"Ginny my dear I have come to ask a favor of both families. I was grateful when I saw Molly and Narcissa here together not to mention the two of you. I know that during our meeting I explained many of the things that you two discussed but I feel that I need to explain some more now. I know Molly that Bill's wedding is tomorrow and you are very busy but this will only take an hour of your time. May I have that much of your time?" Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes Albus you may have that much of our time. Thanks to Narcissa all of the cooking is almost complete. She has also brought her house elves over to help clean our home and set up the tents. They have been very helpful."

"Good than why don't we all take a seat and we can talk?" Dumbledore told the group with a smile that told Ginny everything she needed to know.

"Professor are you sure we are ready for this? I don't think Draco can handle what he is about to find out nor is Mrs. Malfoy. I am sure you can understand my concerns Professor. They both mean too much to me to make them go through this unless you are absolutely sure they can handle it."

"Ginny I know your concerns and I assure you that I have been tracking their progress. I have been waiting for the right moment and now is the time. I have watched the changes in both and as you know Draco is much stronger than anyone gives him credit for. As you know he is lucky he is alive today and Ginny part of the reason he is alive is you. Now are you ready to tell them what it is that I came for or should I?"

"I will tell them." Ginny quickly responded and noticing the confused looks on the two mothers as well as Draco's face she continued on. "You are about to find out more about my secrets Draco while your mother finds out what you found out that night we meant with the four professors in Dumbledore's office. I can't do what I am supposed to do without your consent though Draco. Not because I am suppose to get your permission but because I need it for my own sense of peace. Draco this will leave both of us very weak for a few hours. Can I please utilize my powers and pick your mind?"

"Ginny, I don't care if you pick my mind but I would tell you anything you want to know. I mean I don't want you to put yourself though that pain. It could kill you I would think I mean the way your body weakened just with the little bit you used your powers that night wouldn't getting into my brain in the capacity you are talking about?" Draco looked worried about what she was asking but loved her enough to know she had to do what she thought was best.

"I have been building up my system the last few months. I have been still meeting with Dumbledore and Snape even after school was out for the summer. Your Godfather has been pushing me more and more. By the way Professor where is Professor Snape he promised he would be here when this time come? Not for me but for Draco."

"He will be here shortly along with Professor McGonagall. By the way where is Charlie he was supposed to be with us as well was he not?"

"I will get him while you explain to Narcissa what this is about." Molly stated quickly. She understood what was about to happen to her daughter and she was worried about how weak Draco would become from what Ginny was going to do to him.

Soon the four professors were gathered along with the other four. Ginny quickly got up from the couch and started preparing the group for what she was going to do. She positioned her mother on a chair beside her end of the couch and then Narcissa on a chair beside Draco's end of the couch. Next she positioned Charlie and Snape in the center of the couch. She followed that by placing McGonagall on a chair at the end of her side of the couch before placing Dumbledore at the end of the couch near Draco. She than sat next to her brother after having Draco sit next to Professor Snape.

"Draco I need you to put your legs over the end of the couch and place your head in your Godfather's lap. I promise I will do this as quickly as possible and you will only feel mild pain. I will need to put you though only parts of your memories until I find what I need so if something is too painful for you please feel free to stop me at any time. Do you understand?"

"Yes but how can I make you stop? I don't plan to but if I need to how am I suppose to make you stop?"

"You will figure that out when the time comes. I promise you that you shouldn't ever feel the full pain of any memory since we will be sharing them." When she seen him nod she positioned herself with her feet hanging over the end of the couch and her head in Charlie's lap. Charlie began stroking Ginny's hair back as Snape did the same thing to Draco. Soon Draco was starting into a dream state Ginny looked up at Snape and he nodded. She knew that it was time. She slipped herself into the dream state she had been fighting for a while soon she was stepping from her mind and into Draco's as she opened a door inside his brain.

Those in the room watching Ginny and Draco noticed the way Draco responded to her presence. He had a small smile on his face and his whole body relaxed a bit. They knew she must be reassuring him that she was with him. Inside his head a younger Draco stood next to the younger Ginny. "Draco, you will feel a bit weird as I start pulling the memories I need from you. Just relax your body and let your imagination ease so that I can have full reign on your memories." With these words Draco completely relaxed and let her have his mind completely.

She began opening filing cabinets that were labeled Lucius. The first memory was from when Draco was around five. She saw her family walking down Diagon Alley and noticed young Draco starring at her four year old self. She could hear all of Draco's thoughts from that day. "I wonder what it would be like to be a Weasel. I want to hug her someday. Would her family hate me if I did?" Than she saw Lucius grab Draco's hand. "Stop looking at trash like that Draco. They are not good enough for you. They are nothing better than mudblood lovers. I said stop looking at her like that Draco." With this Ginny felt the cane hit Draco square across his little face. However Draco never stopped her. Therefore the adults around them noticed the look of pain on his face.

"Does he know what she is going though?" Narcissa asked Dumbledore.

"No Narcissa. If he did he would have stopped her from doing this." Snape responded.

Ginny felt Draco start to fall as though the blow had knocked him out. She quickly pushed the file back into the drawer. The group noticed her hand run across her face.

"Oh God she didn't just see that! My God if Draco realizes how much pain she endures during this it may hurt their relationship. You have to stop her Severus, Minerva, or Albus. I can't let her feel all of his pain. I almost lost my son before. If this continues I really will lose my son and not just him but Ginny as well." Narcissa sobbed.

"Please relax Mrs. Malfoy. My little sister is very capable of handling this pain. Severus and Albus have been training her for this type thing. What Draco has endure will only strength their relationship. I promise Ginny and Draco will be fine if anything they will be closer." Charlie answered with a quick look at Snape.

Ginny pulled another file out of Draco's memory filing cabinet. This time Draco was around nine. Again they were in Diagon Alley and again he was watching her. "I want to hug her and never let go of her. I want her family to like me." Draco again was beat by his father because of the way he was looking at Ginny. Ginny felt the pain on her back this time. Her face was wet with tears. Not from the pain so much as the love her boyfriend had been denied by his father.

Again this file was put away and the one from when she was starting her first year was pulled out. She saw herself and Harry than she heard Draco's thoughts. "Why is it Harry gets everything I want? Why is it that she would like him more than me? Is it the way I was raised? Can't she see I don't want that?" She watched the whole scene before she saw him being pulled by his father into a dark alley off the main road. She again felt his father hit him. Ginny wanted to stop but felt him pushing her forward. She saw the young man come back into his mind. He took her hands and placed another file in them.

She agreed with him and this time she was in the first memory from that summer after she had been taken down into the Chamber of Secrets. This time Draco was hit so many times it looked as though he was dead on the floor but he really wasn't. This time Ginny heard his thoughts more clearly. "I hate him. I will never trust him again. He hurt her. He knew she was something special to me. I wish I would have never picked on her. If my pain was this much hers must have been four times worse." With that Ginny pushed the file back into the drawer. She found herself hunting for something less harsh something to make him feel happiness before she pulled him back out of this nightmare like state. She found one she thought would be good. She opened it.

This one was of her standing by the lake. She didn't remember this occasion. She couldn't see Draco and it scared her. Soon she spotted herself walking back to the castle and noticed a trail of blood near by. That is when this memory hit her she immediately pushed that file away and closed the drawer. She than spoke to him one more time. "I am leaving now. You are now safe from harm. Don't try to wake me right away. I have to shut my system down for a few minutes so relax Draco. I will be with you soon. Please hug everyone for me." With this she stepped out the door and was soon back in her own mind.

She fell asleep with tears streaming down her cheeks just as Draco woke up. He slowly sat up and hugged his Godfather as he saw what his girlfriend looked like. He saw she was paler than usual and had tears on her cheeks but he knew if he touched her too soon she would feel pain because the memories were still too raw. He got up slowly and hugged each person careful not to touch the sleeping redhead. "Charlie," Draco finally said with tears in his eyes. "How is she doing?"

"She is slowly regaining her normal breathing and her color is starting to come back however she is still sensitive to touches. Why?"

"I don't like what it did to her. I refuse to let her go through this again. She can't keep doing this to herself. Does it always make her that weak?"

"Draco, in Ginny's case this will always happen but don't blame yourself. It is your father's fault. Ginny is an amazing woman and very strong but her near death experience has weakened her ability to recover fast from this." Snape spoke softly.

Just than Ginny woke up and without saying a word she got up went to Draco and dropped to her knees in front of him. She starred into his eyes and than took his hands. "I love you Draco. However we have a few things we need to discuss you nut."

Draco looked surprised. "What are you talking about Ginny?"

"Even at five years old you knew? Why did you torture me like that?"

"Oh that we can discuss later Gin! You need to relax and recover before I can discuss the memories with you." Draco had been preparing for this day from the time she had told him of her powers. His Godfather had gone though vigorous training sessions with him. Not only that but he had told him all about the sorts of things that Ginny would undergo during this event. Draco was prepared but after seeing her weakened state he was worried.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ginny started as she finally noticed the rest of the group around them. "I didn't find the memories we need. I have to go back in but I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't put him though what I knew was coming next. Can we try again next week?"

"Ginny, Draco has refused to let you into his mind again." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"What? Why? Draco I need to do this. I won't have peace in my life until I finish what I started. You have to trust me that it won't hurt you. I promise I will take the brunt of the memories."

"Ginny I can't let you because it leaves you weak and in pain. I don't want to face the look I saw on your face when I came to. I saw you paler and weaker with tears streaming down your face. If anyone had tried an unforgivable curse at that moment on your body it wouldn't have just hurt you it would have killed you. I can't bear that thought Ginny. Besides I don't want you taking the brunt of the memories like you did today. You felt everything I had felt when those events happened didn't you? Plus you heard all my thoughts on those occasions as well am I right? Ginny I didn't feel any pain until I saw your face after I came to." The six people gathered around them smiled at the love the two young people had for one another. Neither one could bare putting the other though pain.

"Draco I need to do this. I know you would tell me everything but unfortunately in order to strength my powers and my recovery systems I need to go through this. You are the safest person to use since you have the type of memories I need to work with. Also you know me well enough not to push me into anything I can't handle yet. Draco please let me try again. Not now but in a few days once I have recovered completely. I know how much you don't want to do this but if it makes you feel any better I will make sure I have more of my family around us to increase the circle of love that surrounds us."

"How will that help matters? I mean I understand love is important in many things but how can this circle of love help keep you safe?"

"Severus can you explain this to him?" Ginny asked as she got up and hugged the rest of the group finally having recovered enough not to feel the pain the memories had caused.

"Yes Ginny I will explain. Draco by having a circle of love around her and yourself she will be able to handle more of the pain that comes from your memories. You see by Charlie stroking her hair and Minerva holding onto her feet when it was necessary as well as having her mother ready to take her hand if needed Ginny was extremely protected. But your memories aren't exactly happy and may even be a bit harder to handle because she loves you. Therefore the more people who love her and surround her with that love when she goes though this will increase her strengths. You see love can make us strong enough to handle difficult situations. Look at how your love for Ginny helped you survive when your father tried to kill you." Snape told his Godson who had settled in next to him. Snape placed an arm around him and hugged him. "You realize that everyone here loves you too right? That is why you didn't feel so much pain from those memories but I do wonder if you felt anything from those memories."

"Yes but only the last one that she didn't finish. Why didn't you finish that memory Gin? It was a happy memory."

"I remembered that night Draco and that wasn't a happy memory. I remember finding you covered in your blood under your invisibility cloak. Draco that was a sad night I mean you spent the night in the hospital wing. How can you say that was a happy memory?"

"Easy that was the night you stayed by my side. I remember waking up to find an angel sitting by my bed holding my hand. I mean the girl who I had tortured was there holding my hand with a worried expression almost as though she needed to know what had happened. I remember telling my Godfather all about that night and what happened in the hospital wing. By the way Severus did you know about my feelings for Ginny at that point?"

"Draco I knew from the first time you saw this young woman that you were going to someday be with her if you could make your dreams come true. I mean you cared so much that even when you were beat by your father for looking at her the way you did you still didn't give up your dream of someday tell her how much she meant to you." Snape responded.

Everyone smiled as Draco blushed realizing he had always been obvious to his Godfather. "Draco is this true?" Ginny asked with a look of shock on her face.

"I guess if you want the truth than the answer is yes. My father beat me each time I saw you. However I couldn't bring myself to stop wondering and caring about you. As for why I tortured you well that is simply put in one word, Lucius. If Lucius ever thought I still had feelings for you than I wouldn't have the chance to tell you what I wanted to tell you. You see eventually Lucius caught on that the beatings alone were not curing me of my feelings for you. So he threatened to kill you and he almost succeeded in doing that during my second year. However he underestimated the powers of love. You had so many people who loved you and would do anything to save you therefore his plan backfired." Draco finally told Ginny some of the things he had hidden from her.

With that Ginny reached down and pulled Draco up off the couch. She hugged him close before placing a kiss on his cheek. She then looked him straight in the eye and he immediately knew he had to let her back into his mind. "Draco please let me pick your brain again this next week." Ginny begged him but she knew she wouldn't have to beg too hard since she saw it in his eyes he wanted her to be in his mind again.

"Alright but only if you have enough people surrounding you with love and you must get enough rest. Anything that will put your body though stress can not happen prior to this next venture into my mind since you will be weakened enough when you are finished with delving into my brain. Mrs. Weasley would it be possible for her to stay with Percy, Ron, and Harry until this is over? I mean I know you are moving but I don't think that will help her get her strength up over the next few days."

"I think you are right Draco. I will talk to the three boys and make sure that they don't mind her staying with them." Molly responded. With this the group stood up.

"I must be going Molly. Thank you for allowing us to inconvenience you for a little while. I will be in touch later this week to make the arrangements with Ginny and Draco. I know this next time will be much better because they are both more opened to the things they have to go though." Dumbledore said as he shook hands with the gentlemen and kissed the cheeks of the ladies including Ginny. "I will see you at the wedding tomorrow. Ginny I can't wait to hear you sing tomorrow." He added before he disappeared with a pop.

"I must go too since I have to go get a gift for the bride and groom." McGonagall stated before taking her leave.

Ginny and Draco were than lead outside by Snape. "You two are great together and I hope you are as happy together as I am with Angel."

"I know I am very happy now that I have Ginny in my life. I can't imagine life getting any better. I have found someone who has been there though thick and thin. I just hope she feels the same." Draco responded taking hold of Ginny's hand and holding it close to his heart.

"I feel the same way. I never thought I could trust a man who was in Slytherin after what happened with Tom Riddle. However now I see how wrong I was in thinking I could never trust a Slytherin. No offense professor." Ginny said as she placed her other hand on Draco's shoulder with her arm resting on his chest and her head resting on his other shoulder.

"No offense taken Ginny. Actually I agree that it is hard to trust the people in my house. I often wondered what it would be like to be a Gryffindor. You see Ginny the sorting hat almost put me in Gryffindor but like you it decided that the house it placed me in was the right one for me. Don't think that I didn't know you were almost placed in my house."

"Wait Gin you were almost my housemate?" Draco seemed shocked by this.

Ginny raised her head and looked Draco in the eyes. "Yes I was almost placed in Slytherin however I think that was because of the events of my first year. I am glad it didn't place me in Slytherin because if it had the school may have been closed for good and Harry as well as those not of pureblood would have been dead along with myself. I would have loved to have been in your house with you but I was better off where I was."

Draco smiled down at his girlfriend. "So are you saying you too had feelings for me?"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." Ginny responded looking over to the teacher watching them. "Professor would you say I was or was not admitting feelings?"

"I would say that Ginny was saying she cared deeply for the Prince of the Slytherin house. I like that the Prince of Ice has found the Princess of Fire who has melted the Ice with her Fire. Don't forget how special she is and how much you want her happiness always. Now if you two will excuse me I need to get back to the school to finish packing."

"I won't forget and thank you for everything. I don't know if I said it yet Professor but thank you for the love you showed me the last seven years and for all you did to help me get though the dark days in my life." Draco spoke softly to his Godfather before releasing his girlfriend and hugging his Godfather.

"You are welcome Draco." Snape replied as he hugged his Godson back.

"Professor before you go may I ask a couple questions?" Ginny asked one of her favorite teachers.

"Alright go ahead Miss Weasley ask your questions." He responded with a smile.

"When are you getting married? Are you going to be the same old Snape when we get back to school or have you changed to the point you won't be so nasty to us Gryffindors?"

"I am getting married at the beginning of August. I have changed and I plan not to be so nasty to any of my students this year. I do have a favor to ask of you Ginny and I think Harry would be the other person I need to talk to about this favor."

"Alright Professor let us go see if he is here yet." Ginny responded grabbing her professor's hand and dragging him as well as Draco with her.

When they reached the house they found Harry, Hermione, and Ron looking though some music sheets while sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Ginnygirl just the person we have been looking for. We need your opinion on some music." Harry said with a smile. "Actually I think your brother is trying one last attempt of getting you and I together." Harry added with a laugh which caused Ginny to laugh.

"Forget it Harry and that goes for you too Ronald! I am very happy with my boyfriend and I would thank you very much not to forget that again. If you do I will be forced to show you how much I have learned during my years at Hogwarts. Not to mention all those times I tagged along with you three. I know more than any of you think and actually I found out that I could have graduated with you had I just asked my professors for additional work."

"What? No way were you ready to graduate. I mean you had troubles in Potions so much so you needed a tutor." Ron stated calmly.

"Actually Mr. Weasley your sister was doing better in Potions than any of you but I made her think she wasn't because of the plan Dumbledore had put in place. In my grading file she had the highest grade but on some of her papers that wasn't reflected. Your mother knew about this plan and had agreed to it."

"You are kidding me? There is no way Ginny could have been doing better than Hermione or Draco." Harry responded.

"I am not kidding you. Ginny should have been tutoring Draco in both subjects because he really was having problems in Transfigurations but not so much in Potions. Ginny is right she could have graduated a year early but she opted to stay for her last year. Do you want to know why?" Snape asked the four that had just graduated.

"Yeah why would you do something like that Ginnypenny?" Hermione asked her.

"Please enlighten them Professor." Ginny smiled at the teacher.

"She wanted your graduation to be about you guys and not her. She felt you deserved to have this special day to yourselves. She did that even though she knew how lonely it would be for her after you graduated. Ginny made this decision after she started dating Draco but she knew all along she didn't want to ruin your graduation." Snape finished with a look of pride on his face.

"Ginny," Ron spoke first. "You would have only increased the joy of our graduation. You know it would have been the coolest to have four Weasleys graduating with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy not to mention the now famous Hermione Granger."

The two mothers beamed at the young group as the other three graduates nodded their agreement to Ron's statement. Soon Professor Snape left. Draco and Narcissa stayed at the Burrow until around midnight helping set up for the next day's wedding. However at 9:30 Draco made Ginny go to bed. "Ginny you need your rest if you are going to go back into my mind this week."

Ginny had quickly showered and dressed for bed. When she came out she found Draco standing outside her bedroom door. She looked at what she had on and became a bit self conscious. She had a pair of flannel plaid shorts with a white tank top. On her feet she wore a pair of slippers that looked a little like ballerina shoes. She had her terry cloth robe around her but had it hanging open. "Draco what are you doing up here?" Ginny asked as she tugged her robe closed.

"I came up to kiss you good night and make sure you were tucked in tight." Draco said as he backed her into her room. He removed her robe and laid it carefully on the armchair next to the window. Then he placed his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her as he backed her toward her bed. When he got her to the bed he broke the kiss. "You are very beautiful Ginny. I guess the school robes didn't do much for you now did they Gin?" He laughed at the look on her face.

"Draco are you being facetious with me? I am not beautiful and those robes hide nothing as far as I am concerned." Ginny looked like she was about to cry.

"I am not being facetious with you Ginny. I am totally honest that those school robes did nothing for your figure. However I like that fact because next year those stupid gits won't get any ideas about you. You are the most beautiful woman I know Ginny." At this Draco placed a hand under her knees and one around her shoulders. He picked her up and laid her on her bed. He then took a seat on the side of her bed.

"Draco why do you say I am beautiful? I mean come on there are other girls much better looking than me." She responded as he took his seat beside her. He leaned down and placed a hand on either side of her head.

"Ginny compared to you every other girl is a toad." With this he brushed his lips to hers. Soon he let his lips travel down her jaw and to her neck. She giggled when he did this.

"Draco, I love you." She said simply before adding, "I am glad you find me so attractive but I really do need some sleep."

He laughed a deep laugh that she could feel vibrate in her chest since he was leaning over her still. "You are right Ginny you do need your sleep and I really need to stop before I try anything that would hurt our relationship."

"Not that you would since you feel the same way I do about that issue." Ginny concluded as she hugged her boyfriend and than kissed his cheek as well as his nose. This made him smile. They then kissed one more time on the lips before he got up. "Good night Dragonboy." She whispered as she turned over onto her side and looked out the window.

"Goodnight Angelface. Sweet dreams until tomorrow." He responded wanting to watch her sleep but knowing he couldn't. He than went downstairs and let everyone know she was tucked in. They smiled at him realizing how special the moment must have been for the two young people.

"Is she feeling alright Draco dear?" Molly asked him after a moment.

"I think so. She was her usual Weasley self arguing with me when I told her she was beautiful. Guess those years of taunting her about her looks has made her a bit insecure hasn't it?" Draco said with a frown.

"Yes it has but I am sure that with time you will be able to fix this problem. I am glad to hear she is being herself." Arthur responded to the young man's question.

"Mr. Weasley she did seem a bit upset though when I was walking out of her room. She was just starring out her window as though she was afraid to sleep. I hope I didn't upset her." Draco was now showing a lot of concern on his face and this melted the hearts of the Weasley family.

"Oh God please don't tell me that Draco." Charlie responded before anyone else registered what Draco had said.

"What is wrong Charlie?" Draco asked frowning with concern.

"That last time she did that she was having nightmares that were causing her to not sleep. She wouldn't tell us about it until the night she started screaming and we all ended up in her room trying to wake her up." Bill quickly explained.

"It looks like we are in for a long night guys." Percy added.

"How about Bill and Charlie stay someplace else tonight? The rest of us will tend to Ginny. Mum, Dad, Bill, and Charlie why don't you stay at the new house tonight so that you are all rested for the wedding?" Fred spoke up.

"I will not leave my little sister when she needs me most of all. If Mum, Dad, and Bill want to stay at the new house let them but I am staying here."

"I agree with Charlie. I am staying here as well. If I am tired at my wedding then Fleur will just have to understand that my family comes first. However I really want Mum and Dad to stay at the new house. I think it would be better for Ginny to just have some time with her brothers if she does have nightmares. Besides if we need you we can always reach you by floo or just apparating into the house." Bill told the rest.

"I don't know about this guys I think I should be here in case she needs me." Molly added.

"Mum do you remember what happened the last time she went though the nightmares?" George asked quietly.

"Yes I do but I don't think this is the same thing."

"Wait did this have to do with what she endured earlier?" Draco asked suddenly putting the pieces together.

"Possibly Draco but than again it could be something else entirely different." Ron stated quickly.

"What is all the commotion down here about?" Ginny asked as she came into the room.

"Ginny your brothers are worried you might have nightmares tonight and they feel that your father as well as I should go stay at the new house. They feel they should take care of you. What do you think?" Molly asked her only daughter.

"Mum maybe you and Dad should stay at the new house however take Bill with you. Maybe even Charlie should go too."

"We will not leave you Ginny. Bill and I have already been though this with the rest we are staying with the other brothers to take care of you." Charlie replied quickly.

With this Molly and Arthur went to gather some items they wanted to move to the house. Narcissa and Draco stayed for a while until they were assured Ginny was asleep. "Please let me know if she has any nightmares. I want to be here for her if she does." Draco told her brothers as his mother and he prepared to leave.

**Author Note: I want to take a moment to apologize for my slowness in posting with this story but I have been rereading the chapters and trying to fix parts that aren't working. Also I need to apologize for the length of this chapter but I couldn't find a breaking point. Thank you to Erica for helping review the chapter for possible errors and for a possible breaking point. Now I must thank all my faithful readers who put up with my slowness, errors, and just crazy story lines. Thank you to my reviewers. Morgan sorry to disappoint you that Mr. Malfoy is dead lol but rest assured they will face challenges. Sarah I am glad you liked the relationship of Draco and Ginny the way I have written it also that you liked the proposal of Ron to Hermione. IcePrincessFireQueen I am glad that you too enjoyed the proposal. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone. Well got to run more writing and review work to be done. Hugs to all! Joy**


	5. Chapter 5 Wedding and Gifts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter! I am sorry it took so long to get this posted. It make take a while between chapters as I am working on another story that has been taking a lot of my time.**

Chapter 5: Wedding and Gifts

That night Ginny slept very well except she kept reliving the memories she had visited in Draco's mind. The next morning she was woke up to breakfast in bed. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron, George, and Fred came in with a breakfast tray. On the tray there was a single pink rose attached to it was a note. "What did I do to deserve this?" Ginny asked her brothers with a smile.

"Nothing other than being the best sister we could have asked for." Bill responded.

"Oh Ginny you should read the note on that flower." Charlie said with a knowing smile.

Ginny opened the card and read it aloud. "Ginny I can't believe how much of what you told me about your brothers is true. However I am very glad it is. You are more beautiful than this flower and I am sorry you had to go though the pain those memories put you though. I hope you didn't have nightmares last night because I would feel awful if you did."

"Wow Gingin! I think someone is in love with you." George said with a smile.

"I just hope your boyfriend doesn't get jealous about this gift from some anonymous guy." Fred added with a laugh.

"He better not since it was from the goofball himself." She said with a smile and her bothers noted the blush that had crept into her face. "I guess he really does care about me doesn't he?"

"Ginny if you ever doubted that I think you need to get your head examined. He loves you with his whole heart. He always seems to put your happiness above his own. Ginny I may have hated the guy for most of my school years but this year he proved he wasn't the boy I thought he was but rather a man that I wouldn't mind being friends with." Ron answered her.

After she ate breakfast her brothers went to get ready for the wedding. She took a quick shower and found the dress Fleur had picked out for her to wear lay on her bed with a note attached. "Gingerspice I am lucky to have you as a sister. I know I don't tell you often enough but I love you and worry about you everyday. You will look as beautiful as the bride if not better. Enjoy the gift I got you to go with the dress. Love, Billyboo."

Ginny felt the tears in her eyes as she found the box next to the red dress. She opened it and found a pair of shoes that went with the dress. She was surprised that Bill had once again found her the perfect gift.

However this wasn't the only thing she saw on her bed though. She found another note and read it. "Gingersnap, I love you so much and wanted you to have something you could use for both Bill's wedding and my own. So take a peek inside this box and don't worry it isn't a gag. I love you and wanted you to know you mean the world to me. Don't think that since we are getting married us boys will forget the beautiful girl who taught us how to treat a woman. We could never forget the woman who has always melted our hearts with her smile and kept us wrapped around her finger from the day she was born. Enjoy the gift. Love, Freddie Frog."

She looked inside the box and found a beautiful bracelet that seemed to match the necklace Draco gave her. Beside this box she found another box with yet another note attached. "Ginnybear you have been the greatest friend and sister I could ever have asked for. You have made my life complete in many ways and just because I plan on getting married doesn't mean I won't be here for you. I love you and will miss being with you at Hogwarts this next year but save me a seat at your graduation because I will be there cheering the loudest. Enjoy this gift and remember you are loved by a lot of guys. Love, Ronnyfin." She laughed to herself as she realized that her brothers were using the nicknames she had given them when they gave her the nicknames she had.

She opened the box and found a pair of earrings that also matched the bracelet and necklace. She then spotted the box from George. "Gingin you are the most amazing woman I have ever known and I love you. I just hope that if I ever have daughters they turn out like their aunt and nothing like their cantankerous father. You amaze me more and more each day. You've grown up so much that I almost don't recognize the little girl I used to have tickle wars with. I just wanted you to know how much you are loved so here is a gift to remind you how special you are. Enjoy it and remember that you are the greatest Weasley there is. Love, Georgiebug."

She laughed at her brother's comments. She then opened the box to discover a dainty watch. She was shocked and a bit nervous about this gift. But then she noticed the note in the box. "Don't worry! It is not pranked."

There was another box beside this one contained a purse that matched her dress and shoes. The note was on the inside of the gift. "Little Red thanks to you I have come to realize that the most important part of being a Weasley is to put family first. You are the greatest witch in the world and I am lucky to have you as my sister. I love you Gin and I want for you to only be happy. Look inside the purse and see what I have given you as your real gift. Use it well for this next year. Enjoy and know that I am a better person because of you. Love, Peaceful Perce."

The last box she found was from Charlie. "Ginbug I know I don't tell you often enough but you are beautiful. Draco is a lucky man and you can tell him I said so. I love you and can't wait to accompany the most beautiful woman at the wedding as she sings. I know I will be the envy of all the males as will Draco. Enjoy this gift and remember you are more than loved. You are surrounded in love and engulfed in love. Love, Charliebear." She opened the box to find a beautiful dragon barrette which matched the rest of her gifts.

With tears in her eyes she dressed quickly in the knee length red dress with spaghetti straps and a flared waist. She than did her hair up in a French braid and fastened it with the barrette. She than called Charlie in to help her put on her jewelry. He quickly fastened the necklace Draco had given her and then fastened the bracelet. "Ginny you look amazing." He said as he sat down on her bed watching her putting on her makeup and earrings.

"Thank you Charlie. I must say though that you look absolutely handsome in that outfit and if you weren't my brother I might even find you crush worthy." She said with a laugh.

"Have I told you lately that I love your sense of humor and the fact you can make a guy blush at your compliments." He had a slight tint to his cheeks as he watched his little sister stand up and grab her purse. He then stood and she placed her hands on his shoulders as she slipped on the red high heeled shoes she had received from Bill. As soon as she was ready she walked down stairs with Charlie and they meant up with the rest of the family.

"Wow Ginny!" All her other brothers exclaimed together.

"Hey I must say that I have brothers with really good taste and they sure know how to make a girl feel special. Thank you all for the gifts." She said as they heard two small pops in the living room. A moment later Draco and Narcissa entered the room.

Ginny rushed over to Draco and hugged him. "Hey Angelface. Are you happy to see me?"

"Dragonboy thank you for the flower. It started my morning off right."

"Did you have any nightmares?"

"Unfortunately yes but it wasn't your fault. I think it was my brothers' fault. I mean come on they are only the biggest pranksters you will ever meet including Percy." She said with a smile that told her brothers not to argue with her. They all knew what kind of nightmares she had during the night because they had been awoken three of four times by them. She had refused to let them contact Draco when they told her that he wanted to know if she had any nightmares.

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern.

"Positive." She responded as her mother and Narcissa started out to greet guest. Her father had already made his way out a moment before.

"Now should we go take our places?" Ron asked the twins and Percy.

"Yes we should." Percy said and the twins nodded in agreement.

Draco hugged Ginny and then followed the other males out. "Bill are you ready to become a married man?" Ginny asked her older brother.

"Yes I am ready to become tied to Fleur for all eternity. Did you two ever finish that song for this wedding?"

"Yes we did big brother but you will have to wait since we need to go warm up. Ginny are you ready to warm up your vocal chords?"

"Yes I am Charlie. Bill you look absolutely gorgeous and as I told my other big brother if it weren't for the fact that you are my brother I might even find you crush worthy. So enjoy your big day and know that my love as well as the love of your brothers is surrounding you and engulfing you as you begin the next chapter of you life."

With this Bill kissed Ginny on the forehead and hugged her tight before saying to Charlie. "I think we are very lucky men. We have the greatest woman in the world for a sister and she is constantly saying things that improve our self esteem as well as our egos don't you agree?"

"I do agree Bill. Now enjoy this special day and save me a dance at the reception." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Yeah save me one too." Ginny added with a laugh and a genuine smile which made her look more beautiful than ever. This made both brothers completely happy to see her so happy.

Ginny and Charlie went outside to where the piano was set up. They run though a few scales before they started to sing. She sang a song called I'm Your Angel

Ginny sang out and all eyes turned in her direction. She smiled as she saw Draco. He smiled back and winked. She knew she was going to be ok and make it though this wedding.

Ginny looked at all of her brothers and noticed they all looked very proud of her. She at that point noticed Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore smiling at her. She smiled back and saw Snape wink at her.

She smiled as she spotted Angel Figg sitting next to Snape holding his hand and whispering in his ear. However she noticed him frown and shake his head no. She was a little worried about it.

As she finished she saw that everyone was smiling and tears were falling down many of the faces in the crowd. She sang a couple more songs and than it was time for her brother to walk their mother in. She sang a song called "For You My Son" it was a song that Molly had written for Bill.

On this your wedding day

May you know the love I have for you

On this your wedding day

May you feel the pride I have in you

For you my son

I would hang the stars in the sky,

For you my son

I would rope the moon.

For you my son

I would walk though fire.

On this your wedding day

May you know how happy I am that you have found your true love

On this your wedding day

May you know how lucky I am to have you as my son

For you my son

I would hang the stars in the sky.

For you my son

I would rope the moon.

For you my son

I would walk though fire.

For you my son I would do anything to make sure you were happy.

When she finished she saw Bill look over at her shocked. She smiled and nodded toward their mother. He than looked at his mother and smiled before mouthing "I love you too Mum."

Next came the wedding party and than Fleur. They sang a couple more songs during this time. As Bill and Fleur went to light the Unity Candle Ginny began to sing the song Charlie and she had wrote. After that she sang the song she had sung at Christmas.

**Author note: Thank you to everyone reading this. I have about four more chapters after this one written. I might break it off there until after the summer then I will try to get another story up with the rest of Ginny and Draco's story. Now time for the thank yous for the reviews. IcePrincessFire Queen thank you for the review. Sorry there isn't much about Bill's wedding but it really wasn't as important as the reception which will be in the next chapter. Morgan sorry I made you sad about her pain but at the same time that pain is important to their relationship. Sarah glad you are still enjoying their relationship and the way they care so much for one another. Erica yes I know Mr. Malfoy nasty git for what he did to Draco but at the same time without those things Draco wouldn't have become the man he is in Ginny's eyes. I mean his past makes him Draco that Ginny loves because she sees he has been as hurt as she has if not more so over the years. Well all more writing to do so I am out of here. Hugs-Joy**


	6. Chapter 6 Reception and a Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter! I am sorry it took so long to get this posted. It make take a while between chapters as I am working on another story that has been taking a lot of my time.**

Chapter 6: Reception and a Song

Soon the wedding was over and she went inside the house to help the house elves get the food ready. She had a great surprise when she came in the house. "Dobby!?!" She exclaimed in a half question.

"Yes Miss Wheezy it is Dobby." Dobby said with a smile.

Ginny leaned down and hugged the house elf. "I am so glad you're here Dobby. I love having you around."

"Dobby is happy to be here Miss. Dobby loves all the Wheezys. Dobby wanted to tell Miss that she sings very pretty." Dobby said as he hugged her back. Draco walked in as Dobby said this to Ginny.

"I couldn't agree more Dobby. Ginny has a beautiful voice and I love to hear it."

"Master Draco, Dobby is very pleased to see you. How is you?" Dobby asked the young man before him.

"Dobby I am great. I have the most wonderful girlfriend and I have more friends than I ever imagined possible. Plus I get to see my favorite house elf again. What more could I ask for? How are you Dobby?" Draco responded with a smile.

"Dobby is good sir. I is happy for you young master. Dobby would like to meet the lucky lady."

"Oh you already know her and love her Dobby." Draco said as he put his arms around Ginny and hugged her.

"Miss Wheezy is your lady sir? Wow master must have really changed to be with such a lovely lady." Dobby said then realized what he said and grabbed a frying pan. "Stupid Dobby! Stupid Dobby!" He exclaimed as he hit his head.

"Stop Dobby!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"No Dobby must be punished for his comment about young master."

"Dobby you don't have to punish yourself for speaking the truth about me! I want you to stop punishing yourself for your comments about me. I haven't always been good to you and I want that to change but if you continue to punish I will be forced to treat you nastily." Draco said and this caused Dobby to put the frying pan down.

"Thank you young master however it isn't right for me to speak ill of you." Dobby said as Draco pulled the little house elf into a hug.

"Do you know how lucky I am to have gotten such a beautiful girl to fall for me? I mean what could she possible see in a nasty git like me? I have been mean to most of those people she loves and her. She is amazing and I don't deserve such a wonderful gift like her love." Draco told Dobby while hugging Ginny.

Ginny blushed as she spoke. "It is I who is the lucky one. You gave me a lot of love even without knowing it and than suddenly you were there wanting to be my boyfriend. How lucky can one girl get?"

"Dobby is very happy for both of you. Dobby must now get back to work. Thank you for speaking to Dobby. It made me very happy sir and miss." Dobby said before turning back to work on some of the food being prepared at that moment.

"It was good to talk to you too Dobby! We will talk to you more later!" Draco said and Ginny placed a hand on Dobby's shoulder before turning to walk back outside with Draco.

Ginny and Draco sat with her family for the meal. After the meal Ginny got up from the table and made her way to where Fleur and Bill sat. After performing the Sonorus charm on herself which, was ok for her to do since she was in the company of several Hogwarts teachers along with the Minister of Magic she started her speech. "I am very honored and blessed to be the first family member to welcome Fleur to the Weasley family. Fleur you are getting one of the best men I know and if he ever treats you bad let me know. I mean come on we all know how scared of me my brothers are." Ginny waited as the laughter died down. "Now if I could get serious for a moment. I would like to thank all of you on the behalf of my family for coming to celebrate this joyous occasion. Also I would like to tell you how blessed I am to call Bill my brother and I really do want to welcome Fleur to my family. I have always wanted a sister and I am now getting a great one. I look forward to watching your love grow as you welcome many Weasley children into this world. One last thing I want to add to both of you. I wish that your saddest day in the future be only as sad as your happiest day in the past. May good luck and good fortune follow you both all the days of your life." As soon as she finish she ended the charm and than hugged both of them.

"Ginny that was beautiful. I am the luckiest guy in the world. I have a beautiful wife and a wonderful little sister. Thank you for being here for me Gingersnap." Bill said as he hugged his little sister.

"Gin you are a great sister. I am looking forward to having you in my life. Thank you for everything. That was a beautiful speech." Fleur told her new little sister-in-law as she hugged her.

After the rest of the family members on both sides gave their speeches the dancing began. After the bride and groom shared their first dance they asked all of their family to join them. "If our brothers and sisters along with their significant others would join us on the dance floor also if our parents would join us for this next dance we would appreciate it." Fleur said.

"We want to dedicate this song to Ginny and Draco for showing us how, great love can over come the biggest problems in life. So little sis thank you for always teaching us boys how great life is." Bill added with a smile just before a muggle song started playing. This song was by a man named Andy Griggs. The song was She Thinks She Needs Me.

Ginny and Draco were on the dance floor with the rest of the family members. Ginny smiled at Draco and he returned the smile. They seemed to understand one another.

"Ginny this song really does fit us you know? Maybe we should consider it our song what do you think?" Draco asked her with a smile.

"I think you are right Draco. This is definitely our song." Ginny responded before kissing his cheek. They noticed the teachers watching them and this made them share a soft laugh. "Guess several people have been wanting this day to come and I don't mean Bill's wedding." Ginny added.

Draco walked with Ginny toward the teachers after the song ended. "Hello professors." The two greeted the group as they approached them. The group included Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Charlie, and Hagrid. Lupin was also with the group.

"Hello!" They all greeted the young couple.

"So are you all happy with the little pairing Dumbledore managed to make happen?" Draco asked with a smirk which made Ginny laugh.

"Yes we are Draco and I think your girlfriend finds your smirk funny. May I ask why my Godson's smirk is so funny all of a sudden?" Snape asked smirking himself.

"Well after this last year and everything I have learned about him his smirk just is out of place any more. That isn't who he is. He is someone who smiles, grins, and laughs but not smirks." Ginny said as though it should have been obvious to the Godfather of her boyfriend.

"I see Ginny. So are you happy?" Charlie responded.

"Of course I am happy Charliebear. I have all my brothers here and I have a great guy who I can call my boyfriend. Not too mention all of my favorite teachers and friends that are here for this joyous event. What more could a girl ask for?" Ginny grinned at her brother.

"I am very glad to hear this." Charlie returned the grin.

"Ginny are you looking forward to coming back to Hogwarts this next year?" Hagrid asked with a big smile. Even he was happy to see Ginny with Draco Malfoy.

"Yes and No. I am looking forward to the classes however I am not looking forward to homework or missing my friends." She responded.

"Well I guess that all makes sense Ginny." Lupin replied as everyone laughed. "You know Ginny I think this year will be a good one for you even without the troublemaking trio and your boyfriend. I have a feeling you will make a name for yourself and make Hogwarts take notice of you Gin."

"Thanks Professor Lupin. You know school isn't the same without you. I mean come on how many times can you say you have a werewolf for a teacher?" Ginny told him.

"Thank you Ginny. I have been in need of a good laugh lately. By the way would it be ok if I was in on this next time's try?" Lupin asked her with a look that told her what he was talking about.

"Sure if it is alright with the four professors and Draco." Ginny replied with a look around the group. When everyone had nodded their agreement Ginny told him that it was great.

Soon the group split up and they all started dancing. Draco held Ginny very close as a song called When I Look Into Your Eyes began to play.

After the song ended Ginny whispered to Draco. "Why don't you go dance with your mother while I dance with one of my brothers?"

"Alright Angelface but remember to save me one more dance." Draco whispered in her ear before kissing her on the mouth.

Ginny found Bill talking to Charlie and she laughed. "What happened to the dance you two were going to share?"

"Well Fleur was giving us a funny look so I told Charlie I wouldn't be able to continue dancing with him. Of course it didn't help when Fred cut in then George. After that Percy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all cut in. I think the best dancer would have to be Hermione. However Ron wasn't too happy with me when she whispered something in my ear. Little does he know it was something about him!" Bill responded and Charlie laughed as did Ginny.

"What does she want, you to play their song or something?" Ginny said with a knowing look. Bill just grinned. "She does doesn't she? So did you tell Fleur yet?"

"Yeah and she agreed that would be a great way to end our day. We are going to play Charlie and Christine's song next. We will than do Fred and Angelina's before George and Katie's. We also plan to do Percy and Penelope's but we haven't found out what song you and Draco have as your song. So care to share what song you two call yours?" Bill explained.

"You already did our song. Of course it wasn't our song until today." Ginny said while the red crept into her face.

"What song would that be Ginny?" Charlie asked.

"The one Bill dedicated to us. We find it fits us very well."

"I thought so too Gin. I also thought you would like it because you usually go for that sort of song."

"Thanks Billyboo. I really am a lucky girl. I have you guys for brothers! Now do I get to dance with the groom?"

"You most certainly do!" Bill said just as Charlie went to get Christine because their song was about to start. Bill took Ginny's hand and led her to the dance floor. They dance about half the song before Percy cut in. On the next song she danced with Ron and George. The song after that she danced with Fred and Charlie. The last song of the night Ginny danced with Draco while each of her brothers danced with their significant others. Ron was beaming as Hermione whispered in his ear. Later they found out that it was because she explained what she had whispered to Bill was about playing their song. Harry danced with Fleur's sister during this last dance. After that everyone started saying their goodbyes and leaving.

They were able to do a quick cleanup thanks to Dumbledore and Narcissa loaning them their house elves. After that Draco walked Ginny to her room and kissed her goodnight before leaving himself.

****

**Author Note: Hey everyone sorry it to****ok**** so long to update. I will be slow updating during this summer as I will be working in a place that I am limited on ****internet**** availability. I probably won't update again for at least two weeks. Now on to the thank yous. Thank you to Erica for reviewing glad you liked the dress and the bit about the song. Morgan thank you for the review and glad you like the way I make the characters dance like my own little puppets on strings. Fairychix26 thank you for the review and I am so glad you are enjoying it. I will try to update as soon as possible. Sarah thanks for the review. No worries that it to****ok**** so long because it to****ok**** less time for your review than it did for me to update again ****lol****. I am glad you are enjoying the story still. I hope the newest chapter is just as good as the other chapters everyone. Hugs I am off to work on writing and packing. - JOY**


	7. Chapter 7 Powerful Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter! I am sorry it took so long to get this posted. It make take a while between chapters as I am working on another story that has been taking a lot of my time.**

Chapter 7: Powerful Memories

The following Saturday found the whole family gathered around Draco and Ginny. They were again laying on the couch with their heads in Snape and Charlie's laps. McGonagall and Dumbledore were at their feet with their mothers be their sides. Arthur and Bill were behind the couch beside the two young people. Forming a circle around this group was Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Christine, Katie, George, Fred, Angelina, Ron, and Lupin.

"Are you prepared for what is going to happen?" Dumbledore asked the two young people about to dive into memories that could hurt them in many ways.

"I am if Ginny is!" Draco responded with a worried expression.

"Relax Draco. It will go great if you just relax and let me have full control over your mind." Ginny spoke in a whisper.

"Alright if you two are ready than I believe we can start. You both know what you need to do so please go ahead." Dumbledore instructed.

With this Snape and Charlie began stroking the hair of the two young people. Soon Ginny saw Snape nod and she allowed her body to go into the sleep mode. She once again left her own mind and entered Draco's. She didn't waste time as she saw he was ready. She opened the filing cabinet marked Lucius. This time she started with the memory she hadn't finished the last time. She soon saw that it had been the fact that she had cared enough to stop that had saved him. He had been close to death and had kept hidden when everyone else passed by him but when she came up to him he had dropped the cloak.

"Ginny please help me." He had thought. "I don't trust anyone but I trust you." He continued on in his thoughts. Sure enough Ginny stopped and cleaned up what she could before floating him on a stretcher to the castle. When inside he had thanked her in his mind but hadn't had the words to say it. Then she had placed herself by his bedside after Madam Pomfrey had given her permission to do so and she waited for him to awake. When he did he squeezed her hand than he spoke. "What are you still doing here Weaselette? Shouldn't you be in your little Gryffindor bed?" She had responded with, "I was worried about you Malfoy. But I can see you are your usual self so I will head back to my dorm. Goodnight!" After she left Draco said, "Goodnight my red haired angel."

A smile was seen on her face by those watching and there was also a smile on Draco's face. Soon after she shut that memory and opened another. This one was of Lucius telling Draco about his plans for Harry's graduation day. That was the memory she needed. When she finished she found another memory draw having closed the one marked Lucius. The one she opened next was labeled my angel. Opening it she found a file marked graduation day. She opened it and found Draco's graduation inside. She relived that memory before leaving his mind. She just smiled at him and said, "See you soon. Don't worry I will be with you sooner this time. The love around us made me stronger." She saw him nodded and smile as she walked out the door to his mind. Once inside her own mind she had a hard time resting the required amount of time. She just wanted to wake up and hold him. The memories hadn't been nearly as painful but she still needed her mind to catch the few details that didn't stick without the rest.

Two minutes past after Draco awoke before Ginny woke. He had hugged everyone as soon as he woke and told them she said having them there had helped her keep her strength up. "If Ginny ever needs inside my mind again I want you all here because I understand now what she meant. The love surrounding us made the whole experience more bearable."

He received smiles from the group around him and had been hugged by each when he hugged them. "Hey beautiful," Draco said upon noticing his girlfriend awake. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I feel much better than the last time." Ginny responded as she got up and hugged everyone. She too received hugs back. The last person she hugged was Draco and as she hugged him she whispered in his ear. "You are welcome Dragonboy. I just wish you would have said that to me that night."

Draco laughed out loud as his girlfriend said this. "Ginny had I said it at that time you would have thought I was just saying it to irritate you. But trust me it was on my mind that night as was everything else you just heard." He had answered out loud which caused everyone else to look shocked.

"Which memory was this from Draco?" Snape asked his Godson.

"The one she didn't finish last time Severus. She finished it first this time and she found out more than she ever thought she would. Glad Ron couldn't see that memory or I might be dead for never telling Ginny sooner." Draco laughed.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about Draco?" Ron demanded and everyone else just laughed.

Draco than explained what the memory had been and why it was a shocking experience for Ginny. That made every one of the women awe and the men to just stifle their grins. They couldn't believe that the cold hearted Draco Malfoy had loved the warm hearted Ginny Weasley for so long but they were all proud of the two who had come together.

A few weeks later Ginny was once again sitting at a table with just her brothers. Percy and Ron had gotten Harry to eat with their parents that night so that Charlie could cook everyone supper.

Charlie with Ginny's help made lasagna, garlic bread, a toss salad, green beans, and two pies. The pies were blueberry and peach. When the others arrived Bill set the tables while Ginny made some lemonade. Ron and Percy set up the extra chairs while the twins set the food on the table. They all sat down at the table before saying grace and than beginning to eat. Everyone agreed that Charlie's cooking was very good. "Ginny always was a good teacher when it came to cooking." Ron stated remembering the many times Ginny had helped their mother teach the boys how to cook. "She even taught us how to make sandwiches when she was four. Do you guys remember that day we had come home from Diagon Alley after having run into the Malfoys and mum was upset so Ginny sent her to lay down saying us kids could handle lunch?"

"I forgot about that time." Charlie said laughing. "She started ordering us boys around. God even then she had us wrapped."

"Yeah she made Fred and George set the table. Then she had Charlie get the peanut butter." Bill supplied.

"Next she ordered Bill to get the jelly and Percy to get the silverware." George added.

"Oh my God remember how she made Ron get the bread. She had that look that said you better do as I say or mum will have your hides!" Fred threw in.

"You were a little trouble maker Little Red but us boys never could say no to your demands." Percy concluded.

"You guys were just wimps. I mean I would have taken no…" Ginny started, "however I would have cried." This had them all laughing.

"Ginny you know I once asked Mum why us boys would do anything to protect you and why we would do anything you requested?" Percy spoke up.

"What did she say Perce?" Charlie asked with a surprised look on his face.

"She said it was because we loved her so much we wouldn't want any harm to come to her. She added that we had all waited a long time to have a sister and we wanted her to be happy as well as safe because we all needed her more than we realized. I never understood what she meant until Ginny's first year at Hogwarts." Percy explained.

"Mum was right Ginny is the most important person in our lives and we want her happy as well as safe. Fleur asked me something tonight as I was getting ready to come here." Bill told them.

"What was that Bill?" Fred asked.

"She asked me what I wouldn't do for Ginny. However she proceeded to ask me who was more important to me, her or Ginny."

"How did you respond Bill?" Charlie asked knowing what his brother's answer would be.

"I told her that as much as I loved her Ginny was more important to me because she has been in my life longer. I told her that Ginny is a big part of why I am who I am. I continued by telling her that Ginny had been the girl who taught my brothers and I how to treat a woman as well as to what it means to be a great man."

"What was the response to that?" Fred asked having had a similar conversation with Angelina back when he had first dated her and they were still in school.

"She smiled and told me she was glad I could admit to how great my little sister is. She wanted me to admit that Ginny is the most important person so that I wouldn't feel guilty about the family get together plans every month. I couldn't believe it she totally understood."

Ginny was listening to her brothers with tears in her eyes and suddenly she decided to speak up. "You know that time that you guys were talking about when we made sandwiches for lunch after spending the day in Diagon Alley was one of the first times Draco realized he someday wanted to date me?"

"No way Ginny! I mean he and I were only five how could he have feelings like that? Come on at that age I found girls gross." Ron stated with a look of shock. "When did he tell you this?"

"He didn't tell me this Ron. I found it out when I was in his memory the first time. He had wondered if my family would have let him hug me." Ginny stated simply.

"Ginbug is that why you said even at five he knew?"

"Yes Charlie! I had been into a memory when he was five, one when he was nine, one the time when I started Hogwarts, and than the one where I had found him bleeding." Ginny smiled at her older brother. "The second time I finished the one I had left the time before and I understood why he had found it a good one. Then I found the memory Dumbledore had wanted."

"So does Dumbledore know about that you found that memory?" Charlie asked knowing as the others did that Dumbledore knows all.

"Yes I am sure he does. I have a meeting with him and Snape this week to talk about what I saw in Draco's memory. I can't believe the things I have seen inside his memory. I am anxious to go back into his memory for the next bit I must find." Ginny said with a smile and a tiny pink in the cheeks.

After that they talked about Bill's wedding and how beautiful it was. Next as they cleared the table and washed the dishes they started chatting about Fred's upcoming wedding. "Ginny do you think Ron and you could play a couple of songs for us?" Fred asked suddenly when all the dishes had been put away.

"Sure if Ron doesn't mind I will do it." Ginny responded and once Ron nodded he would they chose two songs from Fred's wedding. They performed "There You Are" and "If I Had Only One Friend Left" both were muggle songs that Ginny loved as did her brothers so they all just smiled as she sang.

"Ginny you always sing so beautifully. I hope you plan to sing at all of our weddings Gin!" George said with a smile knowing that Ginny was indeed singing at all of her brothers' weddings.

"Of course I am you goofball. You all asked me too." Ginny responded with a laugh.

Soon after this the group started leaving. Charlie had been living with Percy, Ron, and Harry so he stayed as Bill, Fred, George, and Ginny all left. Ginny used the fireplace to get to her home and found Harry sitting with her parents having a cup of tea. "Good evening you three." Ginny greeted them before kissing her parents on the cheek. Her parents said good night then went to bed. She turned to Harry after they had left the kitchen and kiss him on the lips. "How was your evening with my parents Harry?"

"Great Gin! I mean they showed me all your baby pictures including your most embarrassing ones. You were a cutie pie. So what happened to you Gin?" Harry said as he tugged her into his lap.

"You are so funny Harry Potter." Ginny responded as she felt Harry's hands pull her back against him.

"Yes I am Ginny Weasley. So what is up with you tonight? Feeling better tonight?" Harry asked as he moved his one hand up her back while his other one held her knee.

"Harry I am feeling fine but I need to know what is up with you tonight. I want to know why you pulled me into your lap and why you have placed your hands on me the way you have. I also want to know why you have been acting like this all year."

"Sorry Ginny I guess I finally realized what a great woman you are a little too late and I am having a hard time adjusting back into the brother role I played before. I know Malfoy is the best for you." Harry explained but his eyes said that wasn't the only reasons.

"Harry is it the Dark Lord? Is it because the fight is about to start and you are worried about it?"

"How do you do it Gin? How is it you can always read my thoughts without using magic? How come you are the only one who knows I am scared of what is about to happen? Gin I messed up when I ignored you for too long. I wish I would have seen you than the way I see you now." Harry smiled tiredly at Ginny.

"Harry you know you wear your emotions on your sleeve and that is why I don't need magic to find them out. You and I have been close like that ever since that day in the chamber. That day you saved me was the day we formed a bond that can't be broken. I am glad you didn't see me like that Harry. It wouldn't have lasted and we might have lost our friendship in the process." Ginny said as they heard a small pop. They both turned to see Ron standing in the doorway.

"Hey what is this about you two?" He asked noting the way Harry was holding his little sister.

"Just two old friends discussing some pretty big issues." Harry said as he felt Ginny move his hands and turn so she her legs hung on either side while her back was pressed into his chest. She moved his hands to her knees.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I was checking on Harry since he didn't come back yet."

"Oh so now you check up on me?" Harry asked Ron with a look that said he was amused.

"Actually no but Percy and Charlie were worried something might have happened to Ginny on her way home. So I come to get you and check on her." Ron said knowing exactly that he was worried that Harry would end up getting to close to his sister and that wouldn't be healthy for Ginny since she loved Draco.

"I see so if I told you that I was just making out with your adorable little sister and I was planning to tell Malfoy to come over so we could have a threesome what would you say?" Harry asked with an upset look. He knew that Ron thought he was after Ginny but he knew he couldn't have Ginny.

"I would tell you that Malfoy doesn't share what belongs to him and that includes his girlfriends." Ron said as Ginny winced at this statement.

"Listen you two I don't know what is going on but you are both acting strange around me lately. If it is my dating Draco I need to know so that we can learn to deal with it. If it is something else I need to know as well so that we can figure out what to do to deal with it." Ginny could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She loved both these men and was worried their friendship was going to be hurt because of her.

"Ginny I am worried that Harry is trying to get you to be his." Ron stated.

"Ron I know I don't stand a chance against Malfoy so I won't even try. Ginny is a great woman and I do love her but I know Draco is the best thing for her."

"Harry and Ron I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen good. I love Draco Malfoy with all my heart. Harry you have been a great friend and brother to me but I got over those feelings a long time ago. You know that right? Ron I don't plan to hurt Harry so don't worry about him."

"Ginny I am not worried about him getting hurt but rather you!" Ron explained with a look to his best friend who was now standing with Ginny beside him.

"Yes I know that Ginny as I had just told you that I understood that." Harry replied with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way because as you told me it might have ruined our friendship had we liked one another at the same moment. This way we still have one another as friends." Harry responded and then kissed her cheek before disappearing.

"I am sorry Gin. I don't know what is wrong with him lately but he has been so distant and quiet it scares me." Ron told her.

"Ron, I know what is wrong with Harry. He is worried about the Dark Lord and the fight that is coming. But if he knew what I knew he would be sick to death with fear for those around him as well as himself. If he knew what Draco did to save him he would be scared for Draco as well." Ginny said before turning to leave the room.

"Ginny what did Draco do for him?" Ron asked her.

"I won't tell you because you really should ask Draco. If he wants you to know he will tell you." Ginny said as she left the room and went to bed. Ron soon left with an annoyed expression.

**Author Note: Sorry everyone for the long wait. Camp was awesome and I am glad I was there. However I did miss all of my fans and writing for all of you. My internet time was so limited that I barely had time to check emails. Thank you to all my reviewers and new fans. I promise next time will be a more specific thank you to those who review. I appreciate your patience while I was away. I hope this chapter proved worth the wait. Hugs. Joy**


	8. Chapter 8 Preparing for a Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter! I am sorry it took so long to get this posted. It make take a while between chapters as I am working on another story that has been taking a lot of my time.**

Chapter 8: Preparing for a Wedding

The following Friday found Ginny, Molly, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, Katie, Penelope, Christine, Angelina's mother, and Ron heading to Malfoy Manor. They were greeted by several house elves, Narcissa, and Draco. The house elves went to work preparing the food while the girls set to work finishing Angelina's dress. Molly, Ron, Draco, and Narcissa went into the piano room where Ron set down at the piano. After a few warm exercise Ginny looked over the music they were going to perform at the wedding the next day. "Should we start with this one?" She asked Ron.

"Yeah I think we should start with the song we wrote for Angelina and Fred." Ron agreed quickly as he opened the music and ran though the first few notes before nodding that he was ready.

Love is laughing at the other's jokes

Love is smiling though the pranks

Love is standing at the other's side though good and bad

I pledge my life to you for now and always

I pledge to stand by you in good times and bad

I pledge to laugh and smile at your jokes

Love is saying everything without saying a word

Love is holding the other one when things are tough

Love is wiping away the tears when one is sick or hurting

I pledge my life to you for now and always

I pledge to stand by you in good times and bad

I pledge to laugh and smile at your jokes

I pledge my life to you for now and always

I pledge to stand by you in good times and bad

Ginny finished the song and noticed both mothers were again crying as was Draco. This time both mothers and Draco pulled out the handkerchiefs she had made them. "Ginny that was a very beautiful song." Narcissa exclaimed.

"Thank you Mum. But Ron is the one who worked the hardest on the song. He has always been good with music." Ginny said with a smile.

"Ginny is so modest it is pathetic. My sister doesn't give herself enough credit. She wrote the words I just did the music based on her beautiful words. When you have great words you can make the music work without trying too hard." Ron said with a smile.

"Ron you are most right on that. I was talking to Charlie and he said that it was the same way with Bill's song. I was wondering who is working with her for Charlie's song?" Draco spoke up.

"I was wondering that myself Gin. Who is going to help you write that song?" Ron asked his sister.

"No one is I am writing it myself and I am writing the piano part as well. Any other questions or can we get back to work?" Ginny asked the group.

Seeing as there was no more questions they went on to work on the song they had done at Christmas "When You Say Nothing At All." After that song they did "There You Are" and "If I Had Only One Friend Left." When they had practice all the songs for the wedding they set down to visit with the other three in the room.

It wasn't long before the girls had returned to let them know that the dress was finished and the food was also ready. They told the group that they were taking it back to the Burrow. Ron went with the girls leaving Draco, Ginny, and the two mothers to talk.

A few minutes after Ron left Dumbledore, Snape, Charlie, and McGongall appeared at Malfoy Manor. "Hello again." Dumbledore greeted looking around the group. He had met with Ginny a while before and had found when she last went into Draco's memory. He now wanted Ginny to get inside Draco's mind so she could find out more about Draco's life. After everyone said their hellos Dumbledore continued on. "Are you ready for your next adventure?"

"Now professor?" Ginny asked once again noting the twinkle in the older man's eye.

"Yes Ginny I am sure." Dumbledore answered with a warm smile.

"I guess I am ready if Draco is." She told him looking to Draco almost hoping he wasn't ready.

"If you can handle it Ginny than I am ready." Draco said with a smile on his face.

Soon everyone was in place and Ginny was awaiting Snape's signal. Ginny saw Snape nod with a smile on his face and she allowed herself to drift into sleep. Once again she left her mind and entered the door to Draco's. "Hello Draco." Her subconscious said to his and he nodded his greeting. "I promise to pick some easier memories since we have less people here." He again nodded this time smiling as he watched her open the filing cabinet marked 'Pansy.'

She picked a file marked 'bedroom invasion.' She soon found Draco walking into his bedroom at Hogwarts. The one he had shared with the other guys in his grade. When he reached his bed he thought one of the guys was playing a trick on him because the curtains had been pulled. However when he pulled the curtain back he quickly shielded his eyes because he found Pansy sitting in her bra and panties. He than told her to get her skanky bitch ass out of his bed and never do that again. Draco left the room and walked to the lake where he saw Ginny. He was upset when he saw Harry sitting beside Ginny hugging her close. "Why is it Potter gets everything I have ever wanted? Why is it I can't get that close to her? Why couldn't it have been her instead of Pansy? I don't mean in her undergarments but rather just her in her school clothes sitting next to me talking."

Ginny pulled herself out of the memory and found him standing there looking about ready to cry. She was smiling at him and told him that she would have liked that too.

To those watching the young couple they had noticed both smiling. They also noticed their hands moved to hold one another's hand.

She pulled another file out of another drawer labeled 'Lucius and Ginny.' This time she pulled out a memory called 'second attempt.' As they entered it Ginny saw Draco tied up in Knockturn Alley. She than saw his mother untying him before she seen him running into Diagon Alley. When he reached Diagon Alley she saw him push into her brother which in turn knocked her over. After that she saw the tree just behind where she had just stood fall right on top of where she had just been.

As they were experiencing this Ginny and Draco both had tears falling down their cheeks. The group noted this and became concerned but noticing the way their hands tightened in one another's they realized the couple was ok.

As she pulled out of this memory Ginny looked him right in his eye and said "Thank you." She then closed the file and pulled out another labeled 'my future.'

In this memory she saw Draco and his father. They were talking about what Draco would do with his future. "Father I want to work as a newspaper writer." She heard Draco tell his father.

"Draco you will be a death eater and you will not have to work. So stop talking like a nutter!" Lucius responded before slapping Draco across his the face with a belt. He continued to beat Draco with the belt for several minutes before he left the room due to his wife calling him. She saw Draco almost dead on the floor cowering in pain. She saw that he was almost dead. At this point she saw Dobby come in and carry the limp body of the young Draco to his room. She followed and saw Snape was there. Snape quickly mended Draco as much as he could before vanishing.

To the group gathered they saw both crying and quivering as if in pain. They also noticed Draco rubbing his finger across the back of her hand.

She was putting away the file as she felt a tingle up her spine. She realized that Draco must have touched her physical being with more care than before. She than opened another file that was labeled 'Goodnight my Angel.'

Draco smiled when he saw which memory she had chosen. He hoped she would like this one. She found Draco standing outside her bedroom door. She saw that it was the memory of the night he had tucked her into bed. She saw what she had on. She heard herself ask him. "Draco what are you doing up here?" She saw herself close her robe.

"I came up to kiss you good night and make sure you were tucked in tight." Draco said as he backed her into her room. She watched him removed her robe, lay it carefully on the armchair next to the window before placing his arms around her waist and kissing her as he backed her toward her bed. As they got to the bed he broke the kiss. "You are very beautiful Ginny. I guess the school robes didn't do much for you now did they Gin?" He laughed. She now heard what he had thought at that moment. "God she gets more beautiful every minute. I want her to be mine so that I can get closer to this perfection. She doesn't even know that her many different looks make me smile."

"Draco are you being facetious with me? I am not beautiful and those robes hide nothing as far as I am concerned." She heard herself ask with tears in her eyes.

"I am not being facetious with you Ginny. I am totally honest that those school robes did nothing for your figure. However I like that fact because next year those stupid gits won't get any ideas about you. You are the most beautiful woman I know Ginny." She watched as he picked her up and laid her on her bed then took a seat on the side of her bed. He thought at this moment. "She is so beautiful and doesn't realize it. I know it is all my fault and I wish I could take it all back."

"Draco why do you say I am beautiful? I mean come on there are other girls much better looking than me." She responded. He leaned down and placed a hand on either side of her head.

"Ginny compared to you every other girl is a toad." She watched as his lips brushed over hers then he let his lips travel down her jaw and to her neck. She giggled when he did this. He thought to himself, "I love her laugh. I want to hear that laugh every day of my life. I want to kiss her like this more often just so I can hear that laugh."

"Draco, I love you." She heard herself say and then heard herself add, "I am glad you find me so attractive but I really do need some sleep."

He laughed a deep laugh. "You are right Ginny you do need your sleep and I really need to stop before I try anything that would hurt our relationship."

"Not that you would since you feel the same way I do about that issue." Ginny heard herself finish as she hugged him and than kissed his cheek as well as his nose. This made him smile. He thought at that moment "If only this didn't have to end. I love being this close to her. But she is right we can't. I need her to know she means everything to me and that means not losing her trust in me. She saw the last kiss on the lips before he got up. "Good night Dragonboy." She whispered as she turned over to side and looked out the window.

"Goodnight Angelface. Sweet dreams until tomorrow." He responded while thinking about how he wanted to watch her sleep but knew he couldn't. At least not at this time.

She put the memory away and slowly walked toward her boyfriend's subconscious being. "I will see you in about ten minutes Draco and trust me when I say I love you more now than before. I didn't think it was possible but I do." With that she walked to the door and left his mind and reentered her own. She drifted into a sleep stage that she used to recover from this event.

Ten minutes later Draco was sitting next to Snape with Dumbledore sitting next to him and his mother in front of him. He watched as McGonagall, Charlie, and Molly held Ginny down. He realized she must be going though some problems coming back out of these memories however he couldn't figure out why.

Soon Dumbledore was helping hold Ginny down. "Draco you are going to have to help us here. I don't know what memories she saw or how they affected her but you have to get her to wake up." Snape told him.

"How do I do that?" He asked nervously.

"It is simple. We will release Ginny and you will need to pull her into your arms. Cradle her against your body than stroke her hair gentle and speak softly to her about what she saw. Share how special this time was for you and how you want to talk to her about those memories."

"I can do that as long as it won't hurt her more." Draco responded.

"It won't as a matter of fact it is best for her if you do it. Evidently she has come across some of your memories that made her become closer to you." Snape told him.

"As she was leaving she told me she loved me more after those memories and she hadn't thought that possible." Draco told the group.

"Well than this is definitely the right way to wake her." Snape concluded as he motioned the others to release Ginny.

Draco scooped her into his arms and pulled her against his body. He than started stroking her hair before whispering in her ear, "Ginny you are an amazing woman and sharing those memories with you as only increased the strength of our relationship. I want to talk to you about all the things you saw and about how you amaze me. However Gingersnap in order to do that I need to have you wake up." With that Ginny started opening her eyes and looked up into Draco's eyes. She took a shaky breath and than put her hands to his face. She gently pulled his face down to hers and kissed him with more passion than they had experienced in the past.

"Thank you Draco." Ginny said and the look in her eyes told him what she was talking about.

"You never realized that my knocking him into you was on propose did you?"

"No Draco why would I have thought that?"

"I guess you are right Ginny. It isn't like I was nice to your family at that time."

"Draco we really need to talk in private." Ginny said as all of the memories hit her suddenly and forced her to bury her face in his shoulder.

"Alright Ginny if you are sure." Draco responded.

The rest just smiled at them as they excused themselves and headed to another room. When they reached the dining room the two set down next to one another and turned so they were facing each other. "Draco I don't know where to begin. I can't believe what happened with Pansy or what you thought when you seen me with Harry that time. I am shocked at all the stuff you have thought of me over the last few years."

"Ginny it has been all my life that I have thought you to be the most beautiful and special girl I know. Pansy is a slut who in the past latched onto me against my will. She did that when we were in fourth year. That happened the night that Moody had turned me into a ferret. I didn't stay to see her dress and leave my room but from what they tell me she was balling saying that I am such a prat. She also told them that I wouldn't know a real woman if one came up and took my boyhood away. I guess I wasn't too nice in the way I told her to get out. She had dressed and after making a seen in the common room looked for me throughout the castle finding me down by the lake. However she never let me know she was there and instead she watched watching you. She knew at that moment that I was in love with you."

"So why did she continue playing like she was your girlfriend if she knew you loved someone else?"

"That is simple. She couldn't bear the thought of me being in love with you instead of her so she chose to make it look like I was in love with her so that no girl would try to ask me out. She miscalculated the fact that I would tell the truth. She was pissed off that I ignored her and that I wanted what I couldn't have. Do you know what she did that very night?"

"No what Draco?"

"She owled my father and told him how I had looked at you. That is why the next two memories happened. You see when he found out he started plotting how to kill the girl who stole his son from him. He also figured that if I became a death eater you would never love me so he started planning out my life. He had tied me up so that I couldn't get to you. However my mother loved me enough to know that I had to save you or else she would lose me. I was prepared to disown my parents if you did die. I couldn't handle what my father did to you. When I saw him cast the spell on the tree I rushed forward and knocked Ron so hard I knew he would have to hit you which would send both of you out of the way. You missed the part were the tree it my arm and caused me to end up in St. Mungo's for a night."

"No Draco tell me that wasn't true."

"Yes it is true. When I got home from the hospital my father sat me down to talk about my future. That was the next memory you saw. You see he knew that I was still weak so he could hurt me with little effort. Thank God my Godfather knew I had been in the hospital and knew what had been going on. He had come to my home and watched under an invisible cloak. It had pained him but he knew I would be dead if he didn't stay hidden until my father was done. My mother knew what was going on and when she heard my body hit the floor she called him away. You didn't see that Dobby stayed with me for two weeks while I was in bed unable to move because of the pain in my arm."

She didn't say anything but instead moved forward in her chair and hugged him. He smiled against her shoulder as she did this. He knew she loved him so much. "Of course that last memory you knew what happened there but I am glad that was the one you chose last so that we could close on a happy note."

Ginny started crying as he finished and she turned her head so he couldn't see her tears. However it was too late he knew she was crying and placing his fingers under her chin he turned her to face him. "I love you Ginny! You have made my life so much better and you have made me become a better man."

She smiled as she stood up and hugged him to her waist. "Come on Draco we need to go back and join the others."

They joined the others and after a few minutes Ginny, Molly, Narcissa, Charlie, and Draco were the only ones left. They all headed back to the Burrow for dinner. Ginny once again would be staying with her six brothers while her parents stayed at the new house.

**Author Note: Thank you to all who are still reading this. Erica thanks for the help as always and for the review. RedRangerBelt thanks for the review and speaking of that I am not sure what Draco did to help Harry and I am not sure about Lucius either but when I know I am sure it will come out in the story. Well everyone keep enjoying I am off to work on another story. Again sorry for the wait. - Hugs from Joy**


	9. Chapter 9 Morning of a Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books or movies. I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review however like I have said I will put the bad reviews in with my owl so she can poop on them! The good reviews will get the reviewer a shout out in the author note in the next chapter! I am sorry it took so long to get this posted. It make take a while between chapters as I am working on another story that has been taking a lot of my time.**

Chapter 9: Morning of a Wedding

The next day Ginny was awoken by her brothers once again serving her breakfast in bed. This time they brought in her gifts along with the breakfast tray. "Hey Ginbug! How are you feeling this morning?" Charlie had been the only one who knew that Ginny had had nightmares during the night. She had made him promise not to wake the others. He had held her until she fell back to sleep each of the three times she woke. She had been crying each time.

"I am feeling much better this morning. I kind of like this spending the night before one of our weddings in the same house we grew up in. It is kind of a final celebration has siblings you know like our own special time kind of like our family dinners."

The boys all agreed with her and so they made a deal that the night before each ones wedding they would spend the night at the Burrow. Percy as well as Ron loved this idea and were looking forward to the others visiting each time. They were looking forward to the company.

The boys had brought their little sister gifts again. This time however they had brought them in with them so they could present them to her after breakfast. Charlie went first. "Here Ginbug I know it isn't much but it is the best I could do considering there isn't anything in this world good enough for you." He handed her a package.

Ginny opened the package to find an antique brooch that once again matched her necklace from Draco. "Charlie it is very beautiful and you are wrong. It is too good for me."

Next Bill gave her his gift. "Gingerspice you were always there for all of us so we wanted to show you just how much you mean to us. I hope you like the gift I got you."

She opened it to find a beautiful ankle bracelet that matched the brooch and the necklace. "Wow Bill this is beautiful. Did Fleur pick it out or did you actually pick it out?"

"I picked it out and when I showed it to her she smiled as she told me that you would love it. I guess she was right and I also guess I better start listening to my wife more." Bill said and they all laughed.

"That is right Billyboo because we women know more than you men." Ginny said with a smile as the George and Fred picked up her pillows to hit her with. "Just teasing boys don't get so hostile."

They laughed again as Percy handed her a box. "Little Red this is a small token of thanks. I owe you so much for always listening to my lectures and for always being there for me reminding me to be a better man."

Ginny opened the box to find a wizard's camera and several rolls of wizard film. "Thank you Percy I have been wanting one of these for ages now."

Percy smiled and stated. "Penelope mentioned that to me the other day when I told her I needed to get you a gift. I told her that I have forgotten your birthday so often that I felt I owed you a gift. She then said maybe a camera so that you could record the times your brothers actually remember those important days in your life. I told her that would be a good gift but I didn't think you would like it. She then added that you had once said something when all the girls had gotten together to get Fleur's wedding dress finished about wanting one."

"Well hug her and thank her for me. Tell her I know she will be a great sister-in-law because she will make sure I don't get cauldrons for presents." Ginny said with a giggle and the rest busted out laughing including Percy.

"I will tell her Gin." He answered.

Fred went next and handed her a gift. "Ginny I know that Forge and I tend to be a bit of a handful with our pranks but that doesn't mean we don't love you. I know that I would be lost without my little sister who has tortured me for my pranks. I promise my gift is not a prank because if it was I know I wouldn't make it to my wedding. So Gingersnap I hope you like this gift. When I saw it I thought of you."

Ginny opened the gift and found a beautiful ring. It had seven birthstones on it. She noted that there was one for each of her brothers as well as her own. It was fitted so that it would fit on her middle finger. She smiled at all of her brothers and then said to Fred. "Freddie Frog I love it. It is the perfect thing to help me make it though those long months at Hogwarts without you guys there. I know Charlie will be there but I will miss the rest of you so much."

They all hugged their little sister before they continued on. George then handed her a small box. "GinGin you have been the best thing in all our lives. So I thought this gift would be perfect for you. I hope that you with it you could remember that even as we marry we will never forget you Gin."

Ginny opened the box and found a charm for her charm bracelet. She saw that the charm was a little ring that looked just like the one Fred gave her. "Thank you George it will be a perfect addition to my charm bracelet. Do you guys know that you are the only ones that ever give me charms for that bracelet?"

They all smiled and nodded that they knew this before Ron spoke up. "You know Ginny that may not be the case for long? I mean Draco may one day buy you a charm for it."

"I better tell him that I don't want him to do that because this is a special bracelet created by six very special men in my life and they are the only ones I let add to it."

The boys laughed at this and then Ron handed her one last box. "Ginnybear, do you realize that without you I wouldn't have made it though the last six years I spent at Hogwarts? I succeeded because I had a wonderful little sister there to remind me that I am a special person that could do it. So Ginny this is just a little thank you for that."

When she opened it she found a special barrette. It was in the shape of a heart with a picture of her and her brothers on it. She smiled and laughed. "Hey this is the picture Colin took of us this last week. How did you get it on the barrette?"

"I asked Hermione to do it. She is so much better at that sort of thing than me. She agreed to do it since it was for you. I hope you like it."

"I love it and please hug Hermione. Tell her I love her like a sister already so she doesn't need to keep sucking up to me. She needs to work on your brothers not your sister." Ginny finished with a laugh.

All the boys laughed at Ron's look of amusement. "Like she needs to win them over? I mean come on she has won them over as well."

Ginny leaned over the edge of her bed and pulled out a box. She opened it and handed each brother a package. "I know I didn't do this last time but that is because you guys caught me off guard." She leaned back against her pillows and motioned for them to open their gifts. When they opened the packages they found a framed poem she had written.

"Wow Ginny this is so cool. You are very talented." Fred said with a smile.

They talked for a few minutes before Fred went in to get his shower first. Ginny was second to shower. Charlie showered after her and while he was showering Ginny dressed in the dress that Angelina had picked for her. The dress was royal blue and strapless. It flared out at her waist. Soon Charlie had finished dressing and he walked to her door. He knocked and she told him to come in. When he entered her room he helped her put on her necklace, bracelet, watch, charm bracelet, ankle bracelet, and than sat down to watch her. She put on her makeup while talking to him. "Ginny you do realize that you need to tell him about the nightmares right?"

"Yeah I do but I can't bring myself to tell him. I am afraid he wouldn't let me continue going into his brain. I need to do this because I love him and I want to see what it is that made him the boy he was." Ginny told Charlie as she stood to put her shoes on. Charlie once again allowed her to put her hands on his shoulders as she slipped her feet into the high healed royal blue sequined shoes that Hermione and Harry had bought her. She than quickly put her hair up in a ponytail with a rubber band and pulled the end back though the middle causing her hair to twist in on both sides. It looked very elegant on her with her outfit and jewelry. She than clipped it back with the barrette Ron gave her. She was carrying the little white purse she had received from Percy on Bill's wedding day.

"Ginny you look beautiful as usual. I can't believe that my little sister is so grown up and such a lovely woman. Draco is a lucky man to have such a woman in his life." Charlie said with a smile just as Bill came to the door.

"I couldn't agree more Charlie." He added. "You guys look great. Are we ready to head down?"

"No I have something to say to you two." Ginny started, "I know I have been a pain over the years and I have driven all six of you boys nuts at times. However I want you to know that I love all of you and I miss you guys everyday that we aren't together. I know that you have married a wonderful woman Bill and that you Charlie will marry the greatest girl I could ask for as a sister-in-law. I love the other girls too but Christine and Hermione are special to me. They are the two that immediately treated me like a sister even when they weren't dating my brothers. I know that Ron and Charlie will always be happy because they have the love of two wonderful women. I am positive that my other brothers are just as lucky."

Both boys had tears in their eyes because they realized how hard it was for Ginny to tell them what was in her heart. They knew she had a hard time trusting after the Chamber of Secrets incident. "Ginbug, you do realize that we feel the same about you? We love and miss you everyday. We also know how happy Draco makes you and that makes us very happy. It was a rough road for you we know and we also know that it took a lot to trust Draco. However we are sure that you will find it was worth it in the end but if he hurts you in anyway we will hunt him down and hurt him ten times more than he hurt you." Charlie said with a smile.

"That is right Ginny and don't think we won't!" Bill added just as the other boys came to her door.

"Gingersnap, you are beautiful. I have a feeling Angelina is going to be jealous!"

"You always were funny Freddie Frog!" Ginny told him. "I mean come on I can't compare with the beautiful woman you are about to marry! I have seen her what she looks like in her wedding dress and let me tell you I look like a toad next to her."

"I guess that means Draco will have to kiss you and turn you into a princess right?" Ron asked with a look of innocence.

"You know I think you are right Ron? We better go find that boyfriend of hers so that she can be turned into a human otherwise you are singing by yourself Ronny!" George piped up and then the two boys left with Bill following them.

"I better go talk to Mum and Dad for a few minutes." Fred said before disappearing.

"Alright get it over with Percy! What do you want to say to me?" Ginny asked her brother.

"I just want to say how proud I am of you. I know how weak you are today and how week you were at Bill's wedding but you still sang at both weddings."

"Thank you Percy. I will see you downstairs in a moment ok?" She said as she hugged Percy.

"You know Ginny I hadn't even thought of how weak you must have been last time?" Charlie said after Percy had left. "How did you do it?"

"I don't know. I think it was having all the people who love me around me." Ginny said with a shrug.

"How are you doing today?" Charlie asked suddenly serious and concerned.

"I am fine and I am sure I will make it though the day without any problems. So stop worrying." Ginny hugged Charlie as she spoke. They then made their way downstairs.

Her mother smiled as she looked over all her children. She was amazed at how grown up they all were now. As soon as they heard a noise in the other room Ginny's parents went in to greet the Malfoys while the Weasley children finished their last minute talks.

Ginny told all her brothers what she had said to Bill and Charlie. The boys all told her basically the same thing that Charlie and Bill had told her. It was then time for the boys to take their places and for her and Ron to get ready to perform.

She quickly warmed up her voice then began to sing a muggle song titled Because You Loved Me. As she sang she saw her family waiting at the back of the little tent area. She saw Severus Snape and his fiancée. When she looked at Professor Snape his smile widen. She smiled back before turning her attention to Remus who grins at her. She allows herself to continue roaming the crowd gathered until the song finishes.

She then started the song the mothers were to enter too. Everyone in the tent turned and looked at her as she started singing out the song her mother had written for her brother's wedding, Time Has Come.

Time has come for me to say I love you.

Time has come for me to let you join with another.

Time has come my child for us to part.

Yet I know this is the start of another branch,

On our family tree.

As always with love the tree grows stronger,

And now my child the tree is unbreakable.

Time has come for me to say I love you.

Time has come for you to join another.

Time has come my child not for the parting,

But for the joining of two families into one.

For love brings us together,

As we watch you vow your love,

We ask that you trust in each other and in your love,

As your lives begin together as one.

Time has come for me to say I love you both.

Time has come for the joining of your hearts.

Time has come my child not for the parting,

But for the love to grow and another to be added to the family tree.

As she finished the song she looked around and saw everyone with tears in their eyes. Even Professor Severus Snape the greasy haired git of a bat was wiping a tear away.

**Author Note: Thank you to all who have stuck with me even though I am slow to post. Redrangerbelt thank you for the review. Ginny was so happy you like her song writing. Inkfire sorry if the TALK troubled you. It may not have dishonored them however that was their feelings not anyone elses not even mine. Hopefully I will get a chance to write the next chapter soon however the muse has been slipping from my fingers lately. Peace and love to all. Joy**


End file.
